Les mésaventures de Bowsette
by Gael Braz
Summary: Supposé être la nouvelle arme de Bowser, une nouvelle combattante est destiné à kidnapper Peach et la ramener au roi des koopas. Néanmoins, Browsette finit par prendre la fuite, tout en emmenant Peach avec elle. Commence alors une course poursuite, entre elle, et de nombreux poursuivants du côté du bien comme du mal. ( Bowser et Bowsette sont deux personnages bien différents ).
1. Chapter 1

**Les mésaventures de Bowsette**

 **Chapitre 1**

_Non, non, non et non ! hurla une voix.

Aussitôt, plusieurs koopas se mirent à fuir tandis que Bowser commença à cracher des flammes tout autour de lui, tout en rugissant :

_Ce plan ne marchera jamais ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables !

Se mettant aussitôt à déglutir, plusieurs boos et goombas se cachèrent derrière les piliers de la salle du trône, afin d'échapper aux flammes.

_Maître Bowser est encore plus de mauvais humeur que d'habitude ! remarqua l'un d'eux ! D'habitude, il est comme ça quand on lui arrache une carie !

_Il faut le comprendre, en deux mois, il a connu seize défaites face à Mario ! Normal qu'il soit en colère !

_Ce n'est pas en nous transformant en brochettes qu'il va arranger les choses !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Bowser finit par se calmer, avant de se rasseoir sur son trône royal.

_J'ai horreur de n'avoir aucune bonne idée ! grogna-t-il.

Derrière son trône, Bowser Jr s'écria soudain :

_Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de nous casser la tête et foncer tête baissée vers le royaume champignon, père !

_Déjà essayé ! grogna Bowser ! Et au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Cela pourrait pourtant fonctionner si je n'avais pas une armée aussi faible !

Sentant une once de colère dans ses derniers mots, à leurs égards, ses sbires ne purent que trembler davantage en ayant peur de subir une nouvelle fois sa colère.

_J'exige un nouveau plan, et dans la minute ! ordonna Bowser ! Sinon, je vous promets qu'il y aura un barbecue géant dans peu de temps !

Sachant que cette menace pouvait être mise à exécution, plusieurs créatures étaient sur le point de courir pour fuir la salle, quand un boo fit soudain irruption dans cette dernière :

_Maître ! Maître ! On vous demande !

_Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda son roi.

_Un voyageur vient d'arriver devant le château et demande à vous parler !

_ Un voyageur ? Me parler ?

_En effet ! approuva une voix.

Passant alors par l'énorme porte de la salle, un humain, vu sa silhouette semblait être le voyageur en question. Muni d'un sac sur son dos et des vêtements recouverts de saleté, il afficha un visage couvert de crasse, montrant qu'il vivait en nomade depuis un bon moment.

Le voyant faire ainsi irruption dans son château mit Bowser de nouveau en colère :

_Hé ! Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de rentrer ici ?

_Bonjour ! Je me nomme Geela ! lui annonça le voyageur, en ignorant sa question ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

_Euh … moi je suis le roi Bowser ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! annonça le roi, en affichant un sourire.

Mais, soudain, ce dernier disparut avant qu'il ne se mette à demander :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire de ton nom ? Dis moi plutôt ce que tu viens faire ici !

_Je cherche un endroit où vivre un moment !

_Hein ? Tu as pris mon château pour une auberge, ou quoi ? Ici, on ne fait pas la charité ! Alors disparaît avant que je ne décide de te griller au barbecue !

_Pourtant, en ayant plusieurs fois entendu parler de vous, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais vous être très utile ! insista Geela.

_Entendu parler de moi ? répéta Bowser.

_Oui, dans la région d'où je viens, on vous décrit comme une créature sans cervelle même pas capable de kidnapper une simple princesse et se faisant ridiculiser constamment par un nain en salopette !

En quelques secondes, la température de la salle monta tandis que de la fumée sortit du corps d'un Bowser plus qu'en colère. Courant alors loin de lui, ses hommes se plaquèrent contre les murs tandis que Geela resta au centre de la pièce. Le visage serein, il ne semblait aucunement comprendre que ses paroles allaient lui coûter la vie.

_Créature sans cervelle ? Moi ? rugit le roi.

_Moi, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas ! affirma soudain Geela ! Avec votre force brute, il est impossible pour vous de perdre contre qui que se soit ! De ce fait, je suis persuadé que la raison de vos défaites sont causées par deux autres raisons ! Le fait que Mario soit malhonnête et n'hésite pas à tricher contre vous ! Et, bien sûr, que vous n'avez aucune armée digne de votre puissance afin de vous seconder correctement !

Aussitôt, Bowser s'immobilisa, et commença à prendre en compte chacune des paroles du voyageur. Au bout de quelques instants, il comprit que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait, lui-même.

_De ce fait, moi, Geela, je vous informe que je suis prêt à rejoindre votre armée en vous fournissant un combattant d'élite !

_Combattant d'élite ? s'étonna le roi ! Alors que tu n'as pas d'arme et rien en muscles ?

_Mes armes sont là-dedans ! rétorqua Geela, en désignant sa tête ! Voyez-vous, je suis un sorcier !

_UN SORCIER ? rugit Bowser, en se levant alors.

Sentant qu'il allait tout faire exploser, plusieurs créatures lui sautèrent dessus, pour l'immobiliser tandis qu'il criait :

_Laissez le moi ! Je vais le rôtir en deux petites secondes !

Surpris par son comportement agressive, Geela n'eut même pas besoin de la demander que Bowser Jr lui apprit :

_Père a eut de nombreux antécédents avec des sorciers qui l'ont roulé dans la farine, comme un certain Faffreux ! Du coup, il se méfie constamment d'eux !

_Celui qui voulait contrôler l'astre noir ? Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui ! Mais, vous savez, je ne suis aucunement un charlatan comme ce type ! Moi, je suis plutôt un sorcier travaillant avec les plus grands scientifiques de cette planète ! J'expérimente de nouveaux sorts afin de permettre l'avancée de la science et de la magie !

_Et que viens-tu faire ici, dans ce cas ? grogna Bowser, en finissant par se rasseoir.

_Il y a quelques temps, j'ai été banni du cercle de sorciers auquel j'appartenais pour avoir fait exploser notre bâtiment principal ! Une petite erreur de dosage de ma part, j'en conviens … ! De ce fait, je cherche un endroit où je pourrais travailler sans à avoir à fuir les nombreuses personnes qui me recherche pour que je leur paye les dégâts dû à mon explosion ! Votre château est le meilleur endroit !

_Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner, moi ?

_Je vous l'ai dit, un nouveau soldat ! Ou plutôt un scientifique et un autre guerrier d'élite !

_Hum ? fit Bowser, en regardant par dessus l'épaule du voyageur ! Et où est ce guerrier d'élite ?

Fouillant alors sous ses vêtements, Geela finit par en sortir une sorte de couronne que Bowser avait déjà pu voir une fois au cours de sa vie : une couronne deluxe. Celle capable de transformer n'importe qui en une espèce de sosie de Peach.

_Et ? fit Bowser, nullement impressionné.

_Cette couronne a la capacité de transformer n'importe qui en la princesse que vous essayer depuis longtemps de capturer ! affirma Geela, en se rapprochant alors d'un Goomba.

Afin que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il posa la couronne sur sa tête et se dernier sentit des picotements traverser tout son corps. Poussant des gémissements, il gagna en taille tandis que des cheveux ainsi qu'une paire de bras firent leur apparition.

Au bout de quelques instants, une petite Peach avec des cheveux bruns et des sourcils noirs finit par remplacer l'ancienne créature.

_Que … Que … ? s'apeura cette dernière, en regardant ses bras ! J'ai … J'ai des mains ? Mais … je suis devenu un monstre !

Courant alors dans toute la pièce, il se mit à crier :

_Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Ne me laisser pas ainsi !

Si le spectacle laissa Bowser de marbre, il finit par agacer Geela, qui s'empressa de retirer la couronne de la tête du Goomba, quand ce dernier passa près de lui.

_Voyez, cher maître Bowser, … ! commença-t-il ! Cette couronne est capable de transformer n'importe qui en un sosie de … !

_Pas la peine d'en dire plus, je sais déjà tout ça ! rétorqua la grosse tortue ! Néanmoins, je ne vois pas en quoi cela a à voir avec le guerrier d'élite dont tu me parles !

_C'est là que ma magie entre en action ! affirma Geela ! En me servant de cette dernière, ainsi que de la couronne, je peux créer une créature, que je pourrais contrôler afin qu'elle puisse obéir à chacun de vos ordres ! Une sorte d'androïde fait de chair, quoi !

Commençant, pour la première fois, à être intéressé, Bowser voulut savoir :

_Tu peux faire ça, juste avec une couronne et un peu de magie ?

_Non ! En fait, il me faut une troisième chose ! Un corps !

_Un corps ?

_Oui ! Ma magie permet en fait de séparer mon âme et d'apporter une partie de cette dernière dans le corps de ma création pour qu'elle puisse prendre vie ! Néanmoins, ce corps ne serait pas complet avec une simple couronne ! Il me faut, aussi, une partie d'un corps qui a réellement vécu ! Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je suis venue jusqu'à vous !

_Comment ça ?

_Plus la partie du corps que je vais utiliser appartenait à un homme puissant, et puis ma création le sera aussi !

_Et donc, tu veux que je me coupe un bras ou une jambe, c'est ça ? ironisa Bowser, en commençant à faire sortir quelques flammes de sa bouche.

_Pas tout à fait ! En fait, des cheveux de vous ou bien de vieilles dents, ou autres, en bon nombre pourront parfaitement faire l'affaire !

_Des dents ? Oui, il est vrai que j'ai eu l'habitude de les garder depuis mon plus jeune âge quand elles sont tombées ! Mais … !

_Père, attendez une seconde ! lui conseilla son fils ! Pensez-vous réellement que faire confiance à ce type est une bonne idée ? Qui ne nous dit pas qu'il a de mauvaises intentions derrière tout ceci ?

Regardant ensuite Geela, il s'écria :

_Si jamais tu aides mon père à kidnapper Peach, tu deviendras alors un criminel recherché ! Je doute qu'un scientifique, sain d'esprit comme toi prenne le risque de le devenir, juste pour avoir le gîte et le couvert !

_Il n'y a pas que ça, en effet ! approuva Geela ! En fait, grâce à la force de ton roi, je compte bien créer la plus puissante des créations jusqu'à ce jour ! Oui, je veux devenir le scientifique ayant fait naître l'être artificiel le plus fort de tous les temps ! En kidnappant Peach et en aidant à battre Marion ceci prouvera alors sa force suprême et mon nom sera à ce moment inscrit dans les livres de science et d'histoire ! Et puis, si ma création permet à ton père de contrôler l'ensemble du pays des champignons, je n'aurais plus rien à craindre puisqu'il en sera le roi !

S'avançant alors vers Bowser, il finit par tendre sa main, avant de lui demander :

_Donc, sommes-nous d'accord pour établir un marché ?

Le regardant quelques secondes, avant de peser le pour et le compte de cette affaire, Bowser finit par grogner :

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de meilleurs plans en ce moment !

Serrant alors la main de Geela, il l'écrasa tout de même avec force tout en affirmant :

_Néanmoins, au premier faux pas, je te carbonise ! Compris ?

_Bien sûr, chef ! approuva Geela, en libérant aussitôt sa main ! Donc, pour commencer, avez-vous ce que je vous ais demandé ?

_Hé toi ! aboya le roi, en pointant un Koopa ! Va chercher la boîte rouge, dans ma chambre !

_B … Bien, maître ! approuva la créature, en sortant aussitôt de la salle.

Comprenant que le rituel allait avoir lieu, Geela posa son sac par terre, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de commencer à méditer. En l'espace d'un instant, une aura commença à entourer son corps, signe qu'il concentrait pour accumuler le plus de magie possible.

Une minute plus tard, le Koopa revint avec la boîte désiré et la confia à son maître. S'approchant aussitôt de Geela, il l'ouvrit devant lui, avant d'en faire sortir une multitude de dents.

_Voici toutes mes dents que j'ai perdu depuis ma jeunesse ! Et puis … !

Grattant soudain sa queue, il parvint à retirer quelques écailles à l'aide de ses énormes griffes :

_Voici des écailles de ma queue !

Interrompant sa méditation, Geela finit par ouvrir un œil afin de regarder ce qi lui était proposé. Néanmoins, son regard trahit le fait qu'il semblait sceptique.

_Huuuuuuummmmmm ! Il faudra quelque chose d'autre … pour être sûr ! N'avez-vous vraiment rien d'autre ?

_Hé, je ne suis pas un lézard ! Je ne perds pas ma queue et cette dernière ne peut pas repousser comme mes dents !

Néanmoins, une lumière éclaira son cerveau tandis qu'il affirma :

_Mais oui ! J'ai autre chose ! Fiston, vas me chercher la boîte dorée !

_La boîte dorée ? s'étonna Bowser Jr ! Mais père, il y a … !

_Fais le ! Pour une fois que ce truc peut me servir à quelque chose !

Hésitant quelques instants, Jr finit par obéir et sortit à son tour, avant de rapporter une énorme malle dorée. La posant délicatement entre les deux hommes, il inséra ensuite une clé dans la serrure qui fermait la malle et l'ouvrit.

Un tantinet intéressé par son contenu, Geela put apercevoir une vieille carapace presque aussi grande que celle de Bowser Jr à l'intérieur.

_Nous, les Kooba de la famille royale, perdons une carapace à la fin de notre enfance ! lui expliqua Bowser ! Ne pouvant plus grandir, comme le reste de notre corps, nous nous voyons obliger d'en sortir tandis que notre corps en créait une autre pour la remplacer ! Pour nous, c'est le passage à l'âge adulte et ceci, était mon ancienne carapace !

L'examinant alors, Geela inspecta ensuite plus attentivement les dents ainsi que les écailles au sol avant de soupirer :

_Il n'y a vraiment rien en chair !

Commencer à être agacer par ses commentaires, Bowser eut soudain l'envie de lui briser le cou. Néanmoins, avant de pouvoir bouger, Geela affirma cependant :

_Mais je pense qu'il y a largement de quoi invoquer mon guerrier !

Ne perdant alors pas de temps, il se saisit de la carapace et la posa au sol. Déposant ensuite la couronne dessus, il entoura cette dernière des dents et des écailles de Bowser. Enfin, reculant de quelques pas, il se reconcentra afin de faire réapparaître son aura magique. Comprenant que le rituel allait commencer, Boxser regagna son siège, tandis que Jr resta debout à côté de lui. Toujours dans la pièce, le reste des spires regardèrent, eux aussi, la scène, maintenant plus avec fascination et curiosité qu'avec crainte.

Grossissant à vu d'œil, l'aura de Geela tripla en volume tandis que l'homme demeura immobile. Puis, finalement, elle se dirigea vers le haut, telle une colonne de fumée, avant de former une immense boule de lumière.

_Oh, dieu des esprits ! Si tu écoutes ma prière, permets à mon âme de contrôler un nouveau corps et d'acquérir les pouvoirs suffisant afin de le contrôler ! ₰₽₽℔℄ℏ₽₽₢⅌⅊ℵℲ℣ℝℜ₹⸸ꜯꜨﮉﮖ !

Descendant alors, la boule lumineuse vint frapper la couronne avec force et déclencha une explosion de lumière qui éblouit toutes les personnes dans la salle.

_Ah, mes yeux !

_Je crois que je suis aveugle !

_C'est pire que la lumière du soleil !

Cachant, eux aussi , leurs yeux, Bowser et Jr ne purent que grogner, tandis que le rituel continua. Néanmoins, à la grande surprise su roi, la boule de lumière commença à se faire aspirer par la couronne, de la même que du vin qu'il pouvait boire dans un tonneau.

_Mais que … ?

Une soudaine explosion l'empêcha de continuer. Faisant vibrer l'ensemble du château, cette dernière eut comme effet de créer un énorme écran de fumée noire, faisant maintenant tousser tout le monde. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'énerva Bowser, en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose devant lui.

Étant obligé d'attendre plusieurs secondes, le temps que la fumée puisse disparaître, il finit par apercevoir les contours de la silhouette de Geela, là où il se trouvait depuis le début du rituel. Cependant, le roi ne put qu'être surpris, en apercevant une seconde silhouette non loin du sorcier.

Toussant une dernière fois, un boo finit par ouvrir les yeux, et son regard tomba aussitôt sur le nouveau venu … ou plutôt la nouvelle venue.

Petit à petit, les autres membres de l'armée affichèrent, un à un des regards étonnés ou émerveillé, en constatant que le sorcier avait bel et bien fait apparaître une création.

Quand la fumée disparut totalement, Bowser put enfin la regarder sans problème. Mais à peine le fit-il, que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand. De leur côté, de nombreuses créatures se mirent à regarder la création, avec des corps à la place des yeux, tandis que d'autres eurent la même réaction que leur boss.

Devant Geela, en tenue d'Eve, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se tenait à demi allongée par terre, tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, complètement déboussoler. Ressemblait énormément à Peach, elle était néanmoins un peu plus grande et avec un corps plus musclé. De longues canines sortaient aussi de sa bouche, tandis qu'une queue et une carapace pouvait être vu dans son dos. Portant la couronne sur sa tête, cette dernière scintillait légèrement tandis que les dernières parcelles de l'âme du sorcier pénétrait dans le corps de la jeune fille.

La regardant durant plusieurs secondes, Bowser resta figer. À vrai dire, il s'attendait à voir une créature lui ressemblant tout en arborant juste de longs cheveux et un peu de maquillage sur le visage. Une femme koopa, quoi. Mais, cette personne devant lui, dépassait largement ses espérances.

« Quelle … Quelle beauté ! »

_Magnifique ! cria quelqu'un.

_C'est une déesse !

_Laissez moi vous épousez !

Ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait avec les soldats et son père, Jr finit cependant par fermer la bouche de son père avant d'avancer vers la création de Geela :

_Alors voici le guerrier d'élite ?

Le voyant avancer vers elle, la jeune femme recula soudain, montrant un réel signe de peur, alors que Jr était bien moins terrifiant que son père.

_Hé bien, elle ne m'a pas l'air très courageuse ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

_Qu … ret … sysus ! ne put que dire la jeune femme.

_Elle ne sait pas parler ? s'étonna Bowser.

_Il faut laisser le temps à son cerveau de se développer ! affirma Geela ! En ce moment, elle a le même QI qu'un nouveau né ! Il faudrait à peu près une journée pour que son cerveau soit le même que celui d'un adulte ! Néanmoins, nous pouvons déjà avoir un aperçu de sa force !

Fouillant alors dans son sac, il en sortit une sorte de monocle qu'il positionna devant son œil gauche.

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Un détecteur de puissance ! Cela permet de lire l'énergie des gens ! ( note : on va dire que c'est le détecteur qu'utilisait l'armée de Freezer dans DBZ ).

Se tournant alors vers un Koopa, il pressa sur un bouton du détecteur et put affirmer :

_La puissance de ce soldat est, par exemple, de onze unités !

_Onze ? répéta le soldat, tout en ne sachant pas si cela était énorme ou non !

_Comme exemple de comparaison, un toad à une puissance de huit unités ! expliqua Geela.

_Il n'y a donc pas de quoi être fier de ce nombre ! grogna Bowser à son soldat.

Néanmoins, intéressé par l'objet, Jr s'écria :

_Et moi ? Peux-tu lire ma force ?

Se tournant vers lui, Geela appuya de nouveau sur le bouton du détecteur, qui se pressa d'afficher un nombre bien plus élevé que le premier.

_Pas mal ! Une puissance de … 117 unités !

_Waouh ! se réjouit la jeune tortue ! Vous entendez ça, père ?

Ne répondant pas, ce dernier ne fit que ce lever, avant d'affirmer :

_C'est à mon tour ! Il y a intérêt que ton bidule n'affiche rien de mensonger !

Pour lui, il fallut attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires, tandis que le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter. Au final, Geela écarquilla les yeux, tout en déclarant :

_Incroyable ! Une force de … 364 unités !

_Combien ? s'étonnèrent les sbires.

« Il est trois fois plus fort que moi ! constata son fils. »

_Ha ha ha ! ricana Bowser, puisque satisfait de ce résultat ! Et encore je ne suis pas chaud ! En plein combat, je dois atteindre les 500 unités facile !

Tandis qu'il continua à rire de manière vaniteuse, Geela commença à se tourner vers sa création, pressé de savoir sa force. Espérant quelque soit au moins égale aux deux tiers de celle de Bowser, il finit très vite par déchanter.

_Force de combat … 86 unités ?

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent Bowser et Bowser Jr en se tournant vers lui ! C'est tout ?

Appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de son détecteur, Geela finit cependant par le remettre dans son sac tandis qu'il affirma :

_C'est plus faible que je ne l'espérais ! Donc, c'est un raté !

_Yuing ? fit la jeune femme, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_C'est quand même un nombre impressionnant ! remarqua Bowser ! Et puis, sa force pourra toujours augmenter dans la journée, non ? Sans compter que puisque Mario et Peach ne la connaisse pas, elle pourra toujours s'introduire discrètement dans le château et kidnapper la princesse !

_Peut-être … ! dit juste Geela, sans vraiment y croire.

_Euh … dites ! commença un boo ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Vous lui avez donné un nom ?

_Pour quoi faire ? grogna Geela, en affichant un regard glacial en direction de sa création ! Je ne perds pas mon temps à retenir le nom d'un prototype raté et que je vais bientôt me débarrasser !

Sur ces mots, il finit par quitter la pièce, tout en agrippant la jeune femme par le bras et se dirigeant vers la salle qui allait devenir son nouveau laboratoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Se regardant dans un miroir, Bowser était en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux afin d'aplatir quelque peu ces derniers. Puis, toussotant ensuite, il finit par dire :

_Oh, chère divine bonté, quelle heureuse coïncidence de nous rencontrer ici ! Voudriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter mon humble demeure ?

Croisant néanmoins les bras, il rétorqua :

_Non, il faut que je la joue plus gentleman ! À commencer par l'appeler par son nom ! Le problème, c'est que Geela ne compte pas lui en donner un ! Du coup, peut-être que c'est à moi de le faire !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, il marmonna :

_Voyons … Peacher ? Bowpeach ? Boach ? Non, c'est assez ridicule et ça fait vraiment masculin !

Réfléchissant, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, tandis que son fils lui demanda :

_Père, que faites-vous ?

_Hum ? fit le roi, en se tournant vers son fils ! Rien de particulier ! Je m'apprêtais juste à aller parler à Geela ainsi que voir les progrès de sa création ! Il l'a fait apparaître hier, à seize heure et il est actuellement treize heures ! À mon avis, elle est presque prête ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat !

Le voyant continuer de se prépare, Bowser Jr l'interrogea :

_C'est quoi le problème avec cette femme ? Depuis qu'elle est apparue, tous les soldats ne font que parler d'elle et éprouvent des soudaines émotions, alors qu'ils ne l'ont vus que quelques minutes !

_Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, mon fils ! rétorqua Bowser ! Mais un jour, tu seras, toi aussi, attiré par la gente féminine !

_Que voulez-vous dire, je pensais que c'était Peach qui vous intéressait !

_En effet ! Mais, comme je l'ai toujours dit, je ne veux me marier avec elle que pour devenir le roi des pays des champignons ! Hors, cette autre femme est plus dans mes goûts ! Et puisqu'elle est censé être moi, je suis persuadé que nous allons bien nous entendre !

Sur ces mots, il poussa son fils hors de sa chambre, avant de la fermer à clé. Ensuite, d'un pas enjoué, il se mit à siffloter tout en se dirigeant vers le nouveau laboratoire de Geela.

Le voyant faire, Jr ne put que serrer les poings. Depuis longtemps, il savait que son père comptait se marier. Néanmoins, il avait, depuis un bon moment, comprit que Peach n'aurait jamais pu monter plus haut dans l'estime de son père que lui. Hors, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que cette inconnue allait très vite gagner en respect et même en amour, pour son père.

* * *

Arrivant devant l'une des anciennes chambres d'ami, Bowser frappa contre cette dernière tout en déclarant :

_Hé, Geela, ouvres, c'est ton roi qui te l'ordonne !

Entendant pester de l'autre côté de la porte, il attendit quelques secondes avant de percevoir le sorcier ordonner :

_Hé, la ratée, va ouvrir la porte !

Aussitôt, des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers la porte et quelqu'un la déverrouilla. La voyant s'écarter quelque peu, Bowser baissa son regard, pour voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, la création de Geela se tenait devant lui, avec, maintenant, une robe noires sur le dos et des chaussures de la même couleur. Néanmoins, comparé à hier, des cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête, lui donnant un aspect un peu plus démoniaque, qui enchanta Bowser un peu plus.

Tandis qu'il la dévisagea, la jeune femme en fit de même avant de tourner la tête pour dire :

_Maître, il y a un énorme Koopa qui vous appelle !

_C'est le roi Bowser, idiote ! rétorqua sèchement une voix dans la pièce.

_Le roi ? s'étonna-t-elle, en regardant ce dernier.

Se courbant alors, elle affirma :

_Ceci est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, cher roi ! D'après ce que mon maître m'a dit, vous êtes la personne à qui je dois ce corps ! Sachez que je suis honorée de savoir qu'il provient d'un noble, tel que vous ! Je vous promets donc d'en prendre le plus grand soin et de le considérer à sa juste valeur !

La voyant agir avec autant de politesse, Bowser crut avoir à faire à la véritable Peach. Peut-être que cette femme ressemblait à une sorte de démon, il était néanmoins facile de constater que la bonté remplissait son cœur.

« Sait-elle vraiment se battre ? voulut savoir le roi, en ne sachant plus vraiment comment aborder une conversation avec elle. »

_Au lieu de parler pour rien dire, fait le entrer, numéro 4 ! lui ordonna Geela.

_Numéro 4 ? s'étonna Bowser, en pénétrant dans la salle.

_Elle est ma quatrième création, ainsi que mon quatrième échec ! affirma Geela ! Depuis hier, sa force n'a pas beaucoup augmenté ! Elle est toujours inférieure à celle de votre fils !

_Que devons-nous faire, dans ce cas ? Pour toi, il est impossible qu'elle puisse kidnapper Peach ?

_Si, mais, comparé à ce que je pensais au début, il faudra ruser ! En fin de compte, nous devrons compter sur le fait que personne ne la connaisse pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher de Peach sans que cette dernière ne se sente en danger ! Néanmoins, il faudra qu'elle évite à tout prix Mario !

_Cela ne sera pas compliqué pour elle ?

_Je suis prête à prendre n'importe quelle risque pour vous satisfaire ! affirma soudain Numéro 4 ! Pour mon maître, je … !

_Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler sans ma permission ! rétorqua soudain Geela, sans se donner la peine de la regarder ! Vas donc d'occuper un peu en faisant le tour du château et laisses nous discuter seuls !

Malgré le ton agressif, Numéro 4 se courba aussitôt devant eux, sans afficher le moindre signe de désagrément, puis prit congé. La voyant partir, Bowser remarqua :

_Je vois que tu es très catégorique !

_Je suis comme vous avec ceux de votre armée que vous considérez comme faible ! rétorqua Geela ! Bon, en ce qui concerne le kidnapping de Peach, il va falloir que quelqu'un l'emmène jusqu'au village Toad ! Cependant, contre Mario, je doute qu'elle face le poids ! En cas d'attaque, elle ne sera qu'un petit obstacle, rien d'autre !

_Bwa ha ha ! ricana soudain Bowser ! Cela serait parfait pour moi ! Je t'assure que je pourrais m'occuper de la suite ! À vrai dire, je compte surtout sur le fait qu'elle puisse s'occuper du cas de Luigi pour que son frère n'est personne pour l'assister ! Ainsi, en un contre un, je suis certain de l'emporter ! Qui puis est, en cas de pépin, Jr n'aura qu'à venir me donner un coup de main !

_Comme vous voudrez !

« J'ai trouvé plus bête que ma création ! pensa néanmoins Geela ! S'il perd constamment contre Mario comment peut-il être aussi confiant ? Son cerveau doit être déconnecté ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, se promenant, comme le lui avait dit son maître, dans le château, Numéro 4 avait très vite été entourée de divers soldats qui se mirent aussitôt à lui bombarder de questions :

_Quelle est votre nom ?

_N'êtes-vous vraiment qu'une création ?

_Quels pouvoirs avez-vous ?

_Que compte faire Geela contre Mario ?

Devant autant de question, Numéro 4 ne put que réciter le texte que lui avait dicter Geela pour se présenter :

_Je me nomme Numéro 4, une actuelle création de mon maître Geela ! Faisant maintenant parti de votre groupe, je me retrouve aussi sous les ordres de notre roi Bowser ! De ce fait, j'espère que nous pourrons devenir de bons camarades !

Abasourdi par ses paroles, les soldats finirent par reculer, avant de se tasser les uns contre les autres.

_C'est vraiment la fille que Geela a créé à l'aide d'anciennes parties de notre maître ?

_Impossible ! Elle est bien trop polie ! Elle ressemble plus à Peach ! Tu parles d'une transformation !

_En tout cas, moi, je préférerai de loin, de travailler sous ses ordres !

_Euh, excusez-moi ! les appela la jeune femme ! Mais l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il me faire visiter la demeure ?

_OUI ! MOI ! cria tout le monde.

Constatant que de nombreux prétendants s'étaient exclamer, beaucoup furent ceux qui fusillèrent leurs voisins du regard, avant de se battre contre eux, à la grande surprise de Numéro 4.

Les regardant, lui aussi, Bowser Jr ne put que grogner de mécontentement, tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait avec cette femme.

« Elle les ensorcelle ou quoi ? »

Continuant toujours de regarder les sbires se battre, Numéro 4 sentit soudain comme une sensation de vide se manifester au niveau de son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut-elle savoir, en posant la main sur son ventre. »

Soudain, son regard se durcit tandis qu'un brouillard commença à envahir sa tête. Puis, restant figé quelques instants, elle finit par crier :

_Manger !

_Hein ? firent les soldats en cessant de se battre.

_Je veux manger ! ordonna Numéro 4.

Tout à coup, une énorme boule de feu se matérialisa devant sa bouche et elle se mit à cracher une gigantesque colonne de flammes. Se jetant aussitôt sur le côté, les hommes de Bowser esquivèrent à temps l'attaque, tandis que cette dernière continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute un mur.

Déglutissant, Jr tourna son regard vers le trou dans le mur, qui était à peine à un mètre de lui.

_Que … Que … ?

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir quelqu'un.

Pour lui répondre, Numéro 4 poussa un énorme rugissement avant de se mettre à frapper le sol du pied suffisamment fort pour provoquer des secousses.

_Amenez de la nourriture ! Je veux manger !

Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle agrippa la poignée d'une porte et ouvrit violemment cette dernière, en la brisant. Se retrouvant ainsi avec une partie de la porte dans sa main, elle commença à mordre dedans et n'eut aucun mal à faire craquer le bois sous ses puissantes mâchoires.

_C'est quoi cette force de malade ?

_Elle serait même capable de mordre dans ma carapace !

_Vous croyez qu'elle peut vraiment manger ça ?

Crachant alors ce qu'elle avait en bouche, Numéro 4 ordonna une nouvelle fois :

_De la nourriture, tout de suite !

Alarmé par les cris et les bruits qu'elle produisait, Bowser et Geela arrivèrent soudain dans la pièce où elle était et furent surpris de la voir avec un visage déchaîné.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Bowser.

Sortant aussitôt son détecteur d'énergie de ses vêtements, Geela s'en servit aussitôt pour calculer la puissance de sa création. Écarquillant les yeux, il s'écria :

_145 unités … Non, 158 ! 165 ! Sa force ne fait qu'augmenter !

Soudain, se mettant à crier plus fort que jamais, la jeune femme fit tout à coup grossir les muscles de ses bras alors que des griffes commencèrent à remplacer ses ongles.

Courant ensuite vers Bowser, elle se mit à ricaner :

_Je vais me faire une tortue grillée !

La voyant brandir ses griffes vers lui, le roi parvint à temps à agripper ses poignets et l'immobiliser ainsi.

_Ne me fais pas rire ! Je suis toujours deux fois plus fort que toi !

Néanmoins, la voyant commencer à se déchaîner pour se délivrer, il ordonna à ses sbires :

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Allez chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine !

Encore étonné par la soudaine transformation de la jeune femme, quelques uns finirent cependant par opiner de la tête, avant de se précipiter vers la pièce en question.

Pendant ce temps, toujours en train d'analyser la force de sa création, Geela finit par retirer son détecteur e ses yeux, quand il constata que sa puissance avait finit par stagner :

_Sa force est monté à 194 unités !

_Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea Bowser.

_Aucune idée ! C'est la première fois que je vois une de mes créations agir ainsi ! Néanmoins, … !

Se mettant à sourire, il affirma, tout en regardant la jeune femme commencer à donner des coups de pieds dans le torse de Bowser :

_Il se pourrait qu'elle soit, finalement, digne d'un petit intérêt de ma part !

* * *

Croquant et mangeant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, Numéro 4 était en train d'engloutir bon nombre de plats sous les regards médusés des sbires de Bowser.

_Que … ? Cela fait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle ne fait que manger ! Quand va-t-elle s'arrêter ?

_En plus, elle garde toujours son air méchant ! J'ai l'impression de voir notre roi en face de nous !

Ce dernier, regardant la jeune femme manger à table ne put qu'être un peu amusé en la voyant se rassasier.

« Alors comme ça, elle a deux personnalité bien distincte ! La mienne et celle de Peach ! Plutôt intéressant ! »

Mangeant un nouveau gigot, Numéro 4 finit alors par s'arrêter de bouger, tandis que son regard commença à se radoucir. Grimaçant ensuite, elle finit par bégayer :

_Que … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Se rappelant alors de ce qui venait de se passer, elle se leva aussitôt avant de se précipiter vers Bowser avant de s'incliner devant lui :

_Veuillez pardonner mon odieux comportement, mon roi ! J'ai honte de ce qui vient d'arriver ! Si vous voulez me châtier, sachez que je le comprendrais !

_Peach est de retour ! affirmèrent plusieurs personnes, tandis que des gouttes se formèrent à l'arrière de leurs crânes.

Remarquant alors que sa création avait perdu aussitôt en puissance, Geela se mit à grogner.

« Même pas capable de maintenir sa puissance ! »

_C'est bon ! C'est bon ! affirma Bowser ! Plutôt satisfait le problème ait put être régler ! Tâches juste de te contrôler la prochaine fois, Numéro … !

Il se tut alors, plutôt mécontent de devoir appeler une si belle personne par un simple numéro.

_Hé, le sorcier ! Tu ne pourrais pas lui donner un véritable prénom ? Un qui soit digne d'être porté par quelqu'un qui porte mes gênes ?

_Fais comme tu veux ! rétorqua Geela, en haussant des épaules.

_Bien, dans ce cas … ! commença le roi, en se tournant vers Numéro 4 ! Tu t'appelleras '' Big Peach '' !

_C'est un prénom ça ? l'interrogèrent ses sbires ! On dirait plus un titre !

S'apprêtant à grogner, le roi entendit néanmoins la jeune femme avouer :

_Je … Je n'aime pas vraiment ce nom !

_Euh … ok ! Dans ce cas, … que dirais-tu de Beach ?

Constatant que Numéro 4 secoua de nouveau de la tête, il s'apprêtait à dire un autre prénom quand Bowser Jr intervient :

_Elle est vous, père, mais en plus petite ! Donc, pourquoi pas … Bowsette !

_Bowsette ? s'étonna son père, en croisant les bras ! Ma foi, oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Mais est-ce que ça lui plaît ?

Aussitôt, il vit alors Numéro 4 commencer à opiner de la tête. Regardant ensuite Geela, afin d'avoir une autorisation, elle aperçut ce dernier hausser une nouvelle fois des épaules. Prenant cela comme un oui, elle s'écria :

_Je veux bien !

_Vous entendez les gars ! cria soudain le roi ! Voici comment s'appelle notre nouvelle guerrière ! C'est Bowsette ! Le premier qui lui manque de respect, je le carbonise, compris ?

_Ouais ! crièrent ses soldats.

_Allez ! Ce soir, on se fait un banquet, pour fêter l'arrivée de nos deux membres et, demain, on kidnappe Peach !

Malgré cette annonce, Geela finit par s'en aller hors de la salle, voulant le suivre, Bowsette l'interrogea :

_Où allez-vous maître ?

_Dans mon labo … seul ! affirma-t-il, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La laissant donc sur place, il s'éloigna de la salle tout en pensant :

« C'est pathétique ! À cause de sa faiblesse, je suis obligé de penser à un plan pour qu'elle puisse réussir son kidnapping ! Donc, c'est décidé ! Dès qu'elle remplira sa mission, je l'éliminerais ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que Bowsette est prête ? voulut savoir Bowser, assit sur son trône, tandis que Geela se tenait devant lui.

Claquant aussitôt des doigts, Geela demanda à sa création d'arriver dans la pièce. Obéissant rapidement à son ordre, elle fit son apparition, tandis que son regard montra qu'elle était en mode '' Peach ''.

_Je suis prête, mon roi ! assura-t-elle, en s'inclinant devant Bowser ! Soyez certain que je réussirai la mission qui me sera confié !

_Elle est très simple ! affirma Bowser ! Tu iras au village Toad ; tu trouveras Peach et tu la ramèneras ici !

_C'est d'accord !

_Et si tu réussis ! Je te nommerai commandante de mon armée ! Ça te va ?

_J'en serais plus qu'honorée, mon roi ! déclara-t-elle, en se relevant ! Où puis-je trouver ce village ?

_L'un de mes hommes te conduira là-bas ! lui apprit Bowser.

Mais à peine dit-il cela qu'une masse de soldats cria :

_Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

Les voyant commencer à se repousser pour être devant les autres, Bowser se mit à rugir pour rétablir l'ordre :

_Fermez là ! Ça sera mon fils qui ira avec elle, bande de sauvages !

Se trouvant, comme à son habitude, derrière le trône de son père, Jr fit soudain la grimace. D'habitude, il était toujours fier que son père lui donne une mission. Néanmoins, il n'était pas très emballé de devoir escorter une personne pouvant lui faire de l'ombre, sans compter qu'il avait maintenant peur qu'elle passe soudain en mode '' Bowser ''. Cependant, ne préférant pas perdre l'estime de son père, il ne put que dire :

_Vous pouvez compter sur moi, père !

_Dans ce cas, prépares toi tout de suite, vous partez dans l'heure !

_Très bien !

Mais alors que la jeune tortue sortit de la pièce, Geela le suivit tout en l'interpellant :

_Une minute ! Je voudrais juste de demander quelque chose !

_De quoi ?

_Je veux savoir le niveau de cette fille ! Donc, à part pour la guider jusqu'au village Toad, ne l'aide surtout pas ! Je veux savoir si elle est assez compétente pour trouver Peach par elle même et si elle peut la kidnapper sans aide ! Ainsi que l'identifier toute seule, puisqu'elle ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est la princesse du royaume et à quoi elle ressemble !

L'écoutant quelques instants, Jr finit par reprendre son chemin tout en affirmant :

_Père veut que le kidnapping de Peach se fasse, donc, je ferai en sorte de l'aider si ça se passe mal !

_Ah ? Dommage ! fit Geela ! Après tout, je me demande si ton père ne serait pas énervé contre Bowsette si elle ne remplit pas sa mission !

_Comment ça ? voulut savoir la tortue, en se tournant vers lui.

_Si Bowsette ne parvint pas à capturer Peach toute seule, alors que tu as déjà réussi cet exploit, cela montrera à ton père que tu es bien plus compétent qu'elle ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Réfléchissant à cela, Jr opina de la tête, tandis que la jalousie remporta sur son raisonnement. Voyant qu'il avait réussit à le convaincre, Geela ne put que rire intérieurement de sa bêtise.

« Pour que Bowser me garde avec lui, j'ai fait en sorte de préparer quelque chose afin que l'autre ratée puisse remplir sa mission, toute seule ! Si elle y parvient, cela montrera à Bowser la puissance de ma magie ! Néanmoins, il faudrait que je la tue aussitôt avant de créer un véritable guerrier d'élite ! »

* * *

Ce fut ainsi, que l'heure suivante, Jr et Bowsette quittèrent le château, tandis que plusieurs personnes crièrent :

_Soyez prudente, maîtresse Bowsette !

_Nous vous attendrons avec impatience, ma déesse !

_Portez-vous bien !

Grognant en voyant ses soldats attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, Bowser finit cependant par s'adresser à son fils :

_Je compte sur toi, Juniors, pour que la mission réussisse quoi qu'il arrive ! De mon côté, je préparerais la venue de Mario !

_Bien père !

De son côté, malgré le fait qu'elle soit entourée de multitude de personnes, Bowsette ne prêta attention qu'à la présence de Geela, qui resta à demi caché, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. La regardant à peine, il ne fit que calculer une nouvelle fois sa force, pour grogner de nouveau face à sa faiblesse.

Voyant cela, Bowsette finit par serrer les poings en l'air, tout en pensant :

« Je vais montrer à mon maître que je suis prête à réussir la mission qu'il m'a confié ! »

Se dirigeant alors vers un moyen de transport, Bowser Jr sauta dans un Koopa-volant et commença à le faire démarrer.

_Tu viens ? voulut-il savoir, en voyant que Bowsette restait à le regarder.

Pointant alors le moyen de transport, elle l'interrogea :

_C'est un oiseau ?

Aussitôt, face à son manque de connaissance, tout le monde tomba à terre.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de culture générale ? voulut savoir Bowser.

_Perte de temps inutile ! rétorqua Geela.

Comprenant qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise, Bowsette conserva aussitôt le silence et préféra monter aux côtés de Jr.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'engin décolla laissa le reste du groupe en train de se poser la même question :

« Va-t-elle réussir ? »

_Euh, au fait, Geela ! l'appela soudain un Koopa ! Est-ce que Maîtresse Bowsette a bien mangé ce matin ? Elle ne va pas piquer sa crise en pleine mission, n'est-ce pas ?

Souriant légèrement le sorcier rétorqua :

_Je lui ai donné juste de quoi tenir jusqu'au village Toad !

_Quoi ? s'étonna tout le monde.

* * *

Conduisant le koopa-volant, Bowser Jr resta calme et concentré tandis qu'il suivit le chemin le plus court pour se rendre jusqu'au village Toad. Cependant, contrairement à lui, Bowsette se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle fixait avec émerveillement tout ce qui l'entourait.

_On vole ! On vole ! s'émerveilla-t-elle, en sentant une petite brise lui balayer le visage.

Regardant ensuite en bas, elle se mit à crier :

_Regardes, il y a tout plein d'arbres en bas ! C'est ça une forêt ?

_Oui ! répondit simplement Jr, en ne comprenant pas ce qui l'excitait à ce point.

Volant ensuite au-dessus d'une image plaine, Bowsette put y voir aussi une rivière provenant d'une énorme cascade. La regardait plus particulièrement, elle finit par déclarer :

_Je suis si heureuse !

_Heureuse de quoi ?

_De pouvoir voir ça ! affirma-t-elle, tel un enfant ! Je sais que je ne suis aucunement un être vivant ! Néanmoins, même si je devais disparaître ce soir, je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu être vivante pour assister à ça !

Surpris qu'elle comprenait le sens de vivre et de mourir, Jr conserva le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui demanda cependant :

_Es-tu vraiment fière d'avoir les gènes de père en toi ?

_Père ? répéta-t-elle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pour la deuxième fois, Junior faillit de nouveau tomber à cause du manque de connaissance de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il lui répondit alors :

_C'est l'une des personnes qui donne naissance et qui te protège ! Pour eux, leur enfant est ce qui compte le plus à leurs yeux ! Le roi est mon père et je suis fier d'être son fils ! Il m'a créé et m'a élevé de façon à ce que je puisse prendre sa place, quand le moment sera venu !

_Une personne qui créé et qui élève quelqu'un ? répéta Bowsette ! Un peu comme mon maître et moi ?

_C'est un peu différent, mais on peut le comparer, ne effet !

_Et qui est la seconde personne qui t'a donné naissance ?

_C'est ma mère, bien sûr ! affirma-t-il.

_Et qui est-elle ?

Se baissant alors le regard de la jeune tortue se retrouvant dans l'ombre, faisant alors descendre le koopa-volant, il déclara :

_Nous arrivons !

_Hum ? s'étonna Bowsette, en regardant devant elle, mais je ne vois rien, moi !

_Le visage est un peu plus loin ! Il est préférable que je me pose maintenant pour ne pas nous faire repérer !

Prenant quelques secondes à faire poser l'appareil, il finit par arrêter l'engin, avant de pointer une direction du doigt.

_Plus loin, à deux kilomètres d'ici, tu trouveras le village Toad ! Ton maître m'a demandé de ne pas t'aider mais penses-tu que … ?

N'ayant même pas le temps de finir sa question, il vit Bowsette quitter le moyen de transport tout en fixant la direction qu'il venait de pointer. Voyant son regard changer de nouveau, la jeune tortue put constater qu'il montrait un grand sérieux. Une sorte de juste milieu entre la gentillesse de Peach et l'instant bestial de Bowser.

_Je réussirai ! assura-t-elle, en frapapnt soudain son poing dans sa main ! Oui, mon maître sera fier de moi !

Courant alors, elle commença à partir au loin, quand elle finit par s'arrêter avant de regarder Jr :

_Au fait, merci beaucoup de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici ! Dès que je le verrais, je dirais à ton père que tu as été gentil avec moi et que j'ai pu voir plein de belles choses, grâce à toi !

Reprenant ensuite sa course, elle disparut dans la forêt qui entourait le village Toad laissant un Jr ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi penser.

« Devrais-je me réjouir si elle réussit ou si elle échoue ? »

* * *

_Venez … Venez voir mes magnifiques fruits ! cria quelqu'un.

_J'ai du poisson frais, pêché de ce matin ! affirma une autre personne.

_Vous vous sentez faible ? J'ai en ma possession une potion de guérison qui permettra de retrouver la vitalité de vos vingt ans !

Entendant de nombreuses voix, Peach tourna son regard un peu partout pendant qu'un marché animait le ville. Derrière de nombreux stands, des Toads essayaient d'attirer l'attention de d'autres Toads ou de créatures venus d'un peu partout de la région. Il y avait même des humains venus jusqu'au village pour vendre des objets venant de leurs propres contrées.

_Votre majesté, il semble que le marché se passe sans aucun problème ! annonça le Toad qui lui servait de secrétaire.

_Ceci est une bonne nouvelle ! affirma Peach ! Mais il est vrai que j'ai eu peur qu'une bagarre se produise sans que nous puissions l'arrêter !

_En effet, moi aussi ! Après tout, Mario et Luigi sont partis, tous les deux, pour régler un problème au château Boo, laissant notre maigre armée agir en cas de problème !

_Nous devons savoir nous débrouiller seul et ne pas toujours compter sur eux ! affirma la princesse.

Regardant de nouveau autour d'elle, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer d'ennui. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait vivre en paix et savoir que son pays ne craignait aucun danger. Néanmoins, quand les deux frères plombiers n'étaient pas là pour lui tenir compagnie, elle avait l'habitude de s'ennuyer.

« Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ont toujours l'habitude de me faire sourire ! Dommage ! Peut-être aurais-je dû demandé à Daisy de venir ! »

Levant alors son regard vers le ciel, elle finit par remarquer :

_Au moins, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous nous ferons attaquer !

* * *

Courant s'en arrêter, Bowsette gagna en rapidité malgré le fait qu'elle venait de parcourir plus d'un kilomètre. Se répétant son objectif, elle finit néanmoins, par ressentir un vide au niveau de son estomac.

À sa grande surprise, son maître l'avait à peine nourrit ce matin et, maintenant qu'elle venait de se dépenser autant, il était clair qu'elle n'allait plus tenir son mode '' Peach '' très longtemps.

Et ceci fut malheureusement prouvé, quelques secondes plus tard, quand ses muscles prirent plus de volume tandis que son raisonnement disparut, ne l'a laissa qu'assez intelligente pour crier :

_Manger !

* * *

Apportant une caisse de pommes à un stand, un Toad finit par tomber par terre, tout en affirmant :

_Il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Cela devrait être interdit de travailler en plein cagnard !

_Chéri arrêtes de flemmarder et continue de travailler ! Lui ordonna aussitôt une Toad rose, sans la moindre compassion.

_Oui, ma dulcinée ! affirma son époux, en allant aussitôt chercher une autre caisse.

Néanmoins, se retrouvant à deux mètres à peine de la pile de caisses, il finit par s'arrêter, en apercevant une énorme silhouette arriver devant cette dernière.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle.

L'observant, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la cascade de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur ses épaules.

_Prin … Princesse Peach ?

Néanmoins, se tournant vers lui, la nouvelle venue put lu montrer ses cornes, ses énormes canines, ainsi que son regard ressemblant à celui d'une bête.

_À manger ! cria Bowsette, en se saisissant aussitôt du contenu de la caisse.

Ce fut ainsi que chacune des pommes disparurent dans son estomac tandis qu'elle prit à peine le temps de croquer dedans. Apeuré par son regard, le toad resta immobile, et ne fit que trembler. Néanmoins, voyant ce qui se passait, sa femme arriva à son tour, avant de s'écrier :

_Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Se sont nos pommes !

Avalant la dernières pommes, Bowsette resta figée quelques instants, avant de finalement lancé un regard noir aux deux toads. Sentant son estomac réclamer plus de nourriture, elle se mit à se lécher les lèvres tout en marmonnant :

_Champignons … comestibles !

Transformant ses ongles en solides griffes, Bowsette parvint à faire reculer de peur les deux toads, qui se mirent aussitôt à fuir vers les autres stands, tout en criant :

_On nous attaque !

_Manger ! cria Bowsette, en les poursuivant.

* * *

Continuant son chemin, dans le marché, Peach allait finir par demander de la ramener au château, quand soudain, elle put entendre des cris de panique au loin.

_Au secours !

_C'est un monstre !

_Elle veut nous manger !

_Que … ? s'étonna Peach, en voyant quelques toads courir vers elle, avec des regards apeurés ! Que se passe-t-il ?

S'arrêtant à côté d'elle, un toad lui apprit :

_Il y a une créature qui est arrivé et qui compte dévalisé tous les stands de nourriture ! Elle compte aussi nous manger !

_Quoi ? Il faut qu'on appelle notre armée ! affirma le secrétaire de Peach.

L'écoutant à peine, la princesse entendu de nouveau des voix apeurés, tandis que l'une d'entre elle supplia :

_Non, ne mangez pas mon enfant !

_Maman, à l'aide !

Comprenant qu'il fallait agir aussitôt, Peach prit son courage à deux mains, avant de courir vers le lieu d'où venait les cris.

_Non, princesse, n'y allez pas !

* * *

Ayant encore faim, malgré le fait d'avoir dévalisé trois stands, Bowsette avait finit par attaquer véritablement les toads et était parvenue à attraper un jeune enfant, au niveau de son cou. Le regardant en train de se débattre, elle ricana, en se laissant les lèvres :

_Champignons … comestibles !

_Non ! Pitié ! la supplia l'enfant.

Le voyant sur le point de se faire manger, tandis que son père était à terre, couvert de blessures, la mère de l'enfant supplia à son tour :

_Non, pas mon enfant ! Pitié !

L'ignorant, Bowsette ouvrit en grand ses mâchoires et s'apprêta à manger sa proie. Cependant, avant de le mordre, une voix s'écria :

_Je t'ordonne de lâcher ce toad !

_Hein ? fit Bowsette ! Toad ?

Arrivant soudain devant lui, Peach était celle qui était venue pour l'arrêter. D'abord déterminée à gagner du temps pour permettre à son armée d'arriver à temps, elle fut surprise de constater que la créature lui ressemblait en plusieurs points. À vrai dire, elle avait très vite constaté que Bowsette était une sorte de fusion entre Bowser et elle-même.

« Mais que … qui est-elle ? »

_Prin … Princesse ? s'étonna un toad, en la reconnaissant.

_Ne restez pas là, cette créature va vous dévorer aussi !

La regardant quelques secondes, Bowsette finit cependant par retourner son attention vers le toad avant de répéter !

_Nourriture ! Champignon, bon à manger !

_Ce n'est pas un champignon, c'est un toad !

_Pas un champignon ? répéta Bowsette.

_Un champignon, ça ne parle pas ! rétorqua Peach, comme si elle parlait à la plus grosse idiote de la planète.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Bowsette regarder plus attentivement le toad, avant de finalement dire :

_Champignon … comestible ! Toad … pas bon !

Se fut ainsi, qu'elle le laissa tomber par terre, avant de se tourner vers Peach, tout en ricanant :

_Humaine … viande !

Lui fonçant aussitôt dessus, elle laissa à peine le temps à Peach de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourtant, tentant le bras sur le côté, elle crut comprendre ce que souhaitait la jeune femme.

« Elle est affamée, donc … ! »

Humant l'air, Bowsette finit par apercevoir le morceau de viande que Peach avait maintenant dans les mains. Beaucoup plus appétissant qu'elle, à ses yeux, elle finit par le suivre du regard, même lorsque Peach le lança en l'air. Sautant à son tour, Bowsette l'attrapa en plein vol et commença à le dévorer. La voyant l'engloutir, tel un animal, Peach se précipita ensuite vers le stand où elle avait trouvé la viande et se mit à lui dire :

_Si tu en veux d'autres, il y en a plein ici !

Il ne fallut pas qu'elle le répète deux fois pour que Bowsette se dirige vers le tas de viande et commence par le faire disparaître.

La voyant ainsi se rassasier, Peach fit quand même surprise de voir que son estomac ressemblait à un estomac sans fond. Ne sachant pas si ce stand suffirait pour la nourrir, elle se mit à crier aux toads :

_Allez me chercher de la nourriture ! Il faut la nourrir avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne de nouveau à nous !

Aussitôt, des dizaines de toads partirent dans tous les sens afin de trouver ce qu'elle leur demanda. Ainsi, un tas de nourriture se forma non loin de Bowsette. Le humant à son tour, elle l'attaqua ensuite, satisfaite d'avoir enfin un festin digne de son estomac.

_Fruits … comestibles ! Poissons … comestibles ! Pain … comestible !

Énumérant ainsi tout ce qu'elle mangeait, elle ingurgita l'intégralité de cinq stands avant que son regard changea enfin. À la grande surprise de Peach, il s'adoucit petit à petit. Puis, mangeant un dernier poisson, Bowsette finit enfin par reprendre ses esprits et regarda tout autour d'elle.

_Que … Que … où suis-je ?

D'abord étonné par sa question, un toad finit cependant par rétorquer :

_Ne fait pas l'innocente ! Ne nous fait pas croire que tu ne sais pas où tu es après ce que tu viens de faire ?

_Faire ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

_Espèce de montre ! cria une toad ! Tu as faillis manger mon fils !

_Et à cause de toi, mon stand est vide et le marché est fichu ! Tu as intérêt à nous rembourser !

_Oui, rembourses-nous et va-t-en !

À cet instant, Bowsette se leva. Prit de panique, Peach allait demander aux toads de se calmer pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage, quand elle entendit des bruits de sanglots.

Commençant à pleurer, Bowsette se mit à sangloter tout en déclarant :

_Je … Je ne suis pas méchante ! Je me rappelle même pas vous avoir fait du mal !

« Est-elle sérieuse ? se demanda Peach, en se rappelant comment la nourriture avait pu la calmer. »

Face à ses larmes, plusieurs autres personnes furent prise au dépourvu. Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle voulait les dévorer resta dans la mémoire de certain.

_Ne vous faites pas avoir ! Elle essaye de nous manipuler !

_C'est ça ! Dès que nous lui tournerons le dos, elle tenteras aussitôt de manger !

Arrivant à cet instant, le secrétaire de Peach finit par apercevoir la princesse et lui saisit la main avant de l'implorer :

_Princesse, venez avec moi ! Ne restez pas ici ! L'armée va venir pour régler le compte de ce monstre !

Voyant cette dernière continuer à sangloter et ne semblant pas mentir sur le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, Peach ignora de nouveau les conseils de son secrétaire avant de demander aux autres toads.

_Reprenez vos places et tentez de réparer vos stands s'ils ont été endommagé ! Quand l'armée sera là, demandez à ses hommes de vous aider à réparer les dégâts ! Et pour ceux qui ont tous perdus, veuillez venir au château pour que je puisse vous rembourser !

_Mais … princesse !

Se dirigeant alors vers Bowsette, Peach finit par se retrouver face à elle et resta quelques secondes à l'observer. L'apercevant à son tour, Bowsette parut surprise de voir quelqu'un lui ressembler même si Peach était plus petite et plus frêle qu'elle. À cause du fait que Geela ne lui avait donné aucune information sur sa cible, elle n'avait aucunement compris que son objectif était à un mètre d'elle.

En tout cas, ne sachant pas ce que voulait cette personne que tout le monde appelait '' princesse '', elle fut prise de nouveau de surprise, quand elle lui demanda :

_Est-ce vrai que tu ne te rappelles plus de rien ? Que tu n'es pas venu ici pour dévorer les toads ?

_Oui ! jura-t-elle ! Quand … quand j'ai faim, je n'arrive à contrôler ma pensée ! Du coup, mon esprit est le même que celui d'un animal ! Je … Je vous promets que je ne suis pas méchante !

_Es-tu seule ? Personne n'est avec toi ?

_Non, je suis toute seule ici !

La voyant toujours la larme à l'œil, Peach la regarda toujours, avant de finalement dire quelque chose qui étonna tout le monde :

_Dans ce cas, viens avec moi ! Si tu as toujours faim, il y a de la nourriture dans mon château !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Pour être honnête, Peach était loin de s'attendre à recevoir une invitée, avec une personnalité si différente qu'elle avait eut lors de leur rencontre. Ainsi, alors que Bowsette avait été, au premier lieu, comme possédée par une bête, elle se montrait, maintenant complètement calme. À vrai dire, alors que les deux femmes étaient assissent à une table, Bowsette ne pouvaient s'empêcher de montrer des signes d'anxiété, signe qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle qui était venu pour kidnapper quelqu'un était maintenant dans le château d'une inconnue semblait être aussi important que Bowser. Et encore, pour le déstresser un peu, Peach avait demandé aux gardes de la salle de les laisser seules.

La voyant conserver le silence, la princesse ne savait pas, non plus, quoi vraiment faire. Voulant éviter d'autres problèmes au marché, elle avait décidé d'emmener cette inconnue dans sa demeure afin qu'une nouvelle crise potentielle puisse être rapidement gérée. Néanmoins, voulant aussi en apprendre plus sur elle, elle constata rapidement qu'un certain lien de confiance devait s'établir. De ce fait, elle finit par engager une discussion, en lui demandant :

_Veux-tu du thé ?

_Du quoi ? l'interrogea Bowsette, en la voyant tenir une théière dans la main.

D'abord étonnée par sa question, la princesse finit par verser un liquide de couleur brun dans deux tasses avant d'en proposer une à son invitée.

_C'est un breuvage fait à partir de plantes séchés ! Celui-ci est au goût '' pêche '' ! C'est mon préféré !

D'abord peu engagée par la couleur du liquide, Bowsette finit cependant par en boire une grosse gorgée. Voyant sa grimace, Peach constata que le goût n'était pas agréable pour elle.

_Ce n'est pas bon ! fit-elle, tel un enfant.

_Il faut mettre du sucre, voyons ! lui apprit Peach, en lui montrant les deux morceaux de sucres qui étaient sur le côté de sa soucoupe.

Ne reconnaissant pas, non plus, cet aliment, Bowsette le prit délicatement. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment le manger avec son thé, elle finit par croquer l'un d'eux, avant que Peach ne puisse lui expliquer la vrai démarche.

Aussitôt, son visage se radoucit tandis que son regard s'illumina :

_C'est trop bon !

« Elle n'a même pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne à quoi elle pense ! remarqua Peach, avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. »

Néanmoins, commençant à être intéressé par les différentes facettes de la jeune fille, elle lui tendit ensuite quelques petits gâteaux.

_Tiens ! Si tu aimes le sucre, ces petites choses en sont remplis !

Voyant alors la princesse en prendre un et commencer à le manger, Bowsette se mit aussitôt à l'imiter. Croquant dans son propre gâteau, elle se mit à trembler de toute part pour en se réjouissant :

_C'est vraiment trop bon !

_N'avais-tu jamais mangé ça ?

_Non ! Jamais ! Comment ça s'appelle ?

_Ce sont des gâteaux ! lui répondit Peach ! Mais, dis-moi, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu aimes et que tu as l'habitude de manger ?

_De la viande ! lui répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, avec un regard scintillant ! C'est trop bon !

« Décidément, elle agit vraiment comme un véritable enfant ! »

Pourtant, si la personnalité de Bowsette lui paraissait maintenant inoffensif, Peach était toujours mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du fait que la jeune femme avait un corps ressemblant au sien ainsi qu'à Bowser.

_Dis, comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?

_On m'appelle Bowsette ! lui répondit-elle, fière de pouvoir dorénavant répondre à cette question.

Cependant, elle perdit sa confiance, en voyant le regard de Peach trahir une certaine mal aisance.

« Bowsette ? Alors cette fille aurait vraiment un rapport avec Bowser ? »

Examinant alors le haut du crâne de son invitée, elle remarqua la couronne Deluxe qu'elle portait.

« Une couronne Deluxe ? Mais alors … cette personne qui se tient devant moi me ressemble juste à cause de ça ? Mais, dans ce cas, qui est réellement devant moi ? Bowser ? Non, le connaissant, jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à se transformer en femme ! Sans compter qu'il est mauvais pour jouer la comédie ! Je doute qu'il puisse aussi facilement passer d'une comportement violent comme le sien à celui d'un enfant découvrant le monde ! »

_Il y a un problème ? l'interrogea Bowsette.

_Euh … non, pas du tout ! lui mentit la princesse ! En fait, je trouve ta couronne très jolie ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me la prêter quelques secondes ?

_Désolé, mais je ne peux pas ! rétorqua Bowsette ! En fait, je ne peux pas la retirer de ma tête !

Et pour le prouver, elle se mit à la tirer de toute ses forces sans que cela ne la fasse bouger. On aurait bien cru que la couronne était soudé à son crâne. Surprise, Peach la vit ensuite secouer sa tête dans tous les sens, sans que cela ne change quelque chose.

« Que … c'est quoi le problème avec cette couronne ? »

_Tu es née avec ça sur la tête, ou quoi ?

_Comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'étonna Bowsette.

Pour le coup, Peach tomba de sa chaise.

« Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle plaisante ! »

Regagnant sa place, la princesse se mit ensuite à regarder discrètement son invitée, qui continua de manger quelques gâteaux. D'un côté, elle était certaine qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais de l'autre, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'elle lui voulait du mal, en voyant son air innocent qui ne quitta pas son visage.

« Que dois-je faire avec elle ? »

_Au fait, n'as-tu vraiment personne avec qui tu vis ? l'interrogea-t-elle ! Des parents ? Ou bien une mère ou un père ?

_Si ! J'ai un père ! annonça-t-elle, en essayant de prendre en compte la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Bowser Jr ! C'est lui qui m'a créé !

_Et où est-il ?

_Il m'attend à la maison ! affirma-t-elle ! Il m'a donné une mission à faire et je dois l'accomplir pour être une bonne fille !

_Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

S'apprêtant à lui répondre, Bowsette conserva néanmoins, le silence, avant de rétorquer :

_Hé, ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de poser plein de questions, alors que moi, je ne sais toujours rien sur toi ! Même pas ton prénom !

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Excuses mon impolitesse ! Je suis la princesse du royaume des champignons ! Mon nom est Peach !

Aussitôt, entendant ce dernier mot, Bowsette lâcha le gâteau qu'elle avait dans la main :

_P … Peach ?

Très vite, une voix pénétra dans son cerveau et lui ordonna :

'' Tu dois capturer cette fille et la ramener à ton maître ! ''

_La ramener ! marmonna-t-elle, en quittant sa place ! Je dois la ramener !

_Hum ? Un problème ? l'interrogea Peach.

_Désolée ! s'excusa alors Bowsette.

Bondissant par dessus la table, elle atterrit juste devant Peach et, avant que cette dernière ne puise crier, lui donna un coup au bas de sa nuque, du tranchant de la main. S'écroulant aussitôt sur le sol, la princesse se retrouva évanouit mais toujours en vie.

La regardant tomber à terre, Bowsette fut soudain prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité, dû au fait que Peach avait été gentille avec elle. Cependant, repensant aux ordres de son maître, elle se mit à secouer la tête, avant de prendre Peach et de l'emmener avec elle.

_Merci quand même pour les gâteaux ! murmura-t-elle cependant, avant de se mettre à courir.

Se précipitant vers l'une des fenêtres de la salle, elle se cogna violemment contre cette dernière, après cette retourner, et se servit de sa carapace pour éviter de se blesser.

Tombant ainsi, en arrière, elle parvint cependant à se rétablir, tel un chat et put atterrir sur ses deux jambes, tout en transportant Peach sur son épaule.

Autour d'elle, surpris par sa soudain apparition, des dizaines de toads se mirent à reculer tandis que plusieurs bégayèrent :

_Que … Que … ?

_Qui est cette femme ?

_Hé, regardez sur son épaule !

_Elle kidnappe la princesse !

Grognant en les entendant, tout en sachant qu'ils allaient donner l'alarme, elle se mit à se précipiter en direction de la plaine où était Jr tout en écartant sans ménagement les toads qui se trouvaient devant elle.

* * *

_Ouf, je suis bien content que nous avons pu éviter une guerre avec les boos ! affirma un homme avec une salopette et une casquette verte.

_Moi aussi, frangin ! Néanmoins, espérons que ta relation avec les boos va enfin s'améliorer ! Lors de votre dernier combat, tu as mis Rosaboo tellement en colère qu'elle avait décidé d'envahir le royaume avec ses sbires !

_Hé, ce sont eux qui s'amusent à faire peur à tout le monde ! Je leur ais juste donner une leçon, en les aspirant avec mon fantastique aspirateur !

_Bah … en attendant, moi je me mangerais bien un champignon pour récupérer !

_Je te suis, Mario ! assura Luigi.

Néanmoins, à peine pénétrèrent-ils dans le village Toad, que les deux frangins purent entendre des cris affolés :

_Vite, elle est partie avec la princesse !

_Rattrapons là !

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu l'armée ?

_Hum ? Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Luigi.

À peine eut-il finit de parler qu'il aperçut un boulet de canon passer devant eux. Rapide comme une torpille, Bowsette les doubla sans leur adresser le moindre regard, bien trop occupée sur sa course afin de se pas percuter un mur. Néanmoins, réussissant à la voir correctement, Mario faillit perdre sa voix, en apercevant Peach, évanouie sur son épaule.

_Mais que … ?

_Mario ! Luigi ! se réjouit alors un toad, en courant dans leur direction ! C'est affreux ! Quelque chose d'affreux vient d'arriver ?

_Que se passe-t-il ? voultu savoir Luigi.

Mais le toad n'eut même pas le temps de parler, que Marion affirma :

_La princesse a été enlevé !

* * *

Courant en zigzaguant autour des divers obstacles qui lui barraient le passage, Bowsette finit cependant par regagner, assez facilement, la forêt.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Bowser Jr et j'ai réussi la mission ! se réjouit-elle. »

Néanmoins, en plein milieu du chemin, Peach finit par grimacer avant d'ouvrir les yeux .

_Que … ? Où suis-je ?

Pouvant alors se rappeler du coup que lui avait donné Bowsette, elle se mit à se redresser du mieux qu'elle put, avant de pouvoir voir son agresseur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle était, en ce moment même, sur l'une de ses épaules, tandis que sa ravisseuse courait en plein forêt.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Poses-moi immédiatement ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Bowsette, en s'arrêtant alors.

Se saisissant alors de sa captif, elle n'eut aucun mal à la placer devant elle, sans que cette dernière ne puisse faire quoi que se soit pour se libérer de sa prise.

_Tu es déjà réveillée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me frapper ? voulut savoir Peach ! Et où m'emmènes-tu comme ça ? C'est quelqu'un qui t'as demandé de me kidnapper ?

_Oui, mon père Geela ! affirma-t-elle ! Il travaille avec le roi Bowser et ils se sont mis d'accord de collaborer afin de pouvoir vous kidnapper !

_Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que tu avais dit de ne pas être méchante !

_Je ne le suis pas ! affirma Bowsette ! Roi Bowser veut juste se marier avec vous afin que vous deveniez mari et femme ! Il n'y a rien de méchant là-dedans !

Une nouvelle perle de sueur apparut derrière le crâne de Peach tandis que le peu de connaissance de Bowsette la prit une seconde fois au dépourvue.

_Kidnapper quelqu'un, c'est mal !

_Impossible ! eétorqua Bowsette ! Si mon père m'a demandé de le faire alors c'est que cela est pour le bien !

_Il n'y a rien de bien à travailler pour Bowser et le reste de son groupe ! Ce n'est qu'une bande de barbares !

_Même pas vrai, ils ont tous gentil avec moi ! Le fils du roi est même celui qui m'a donné un prénom et ce matin même, il m'a emmené voler dans le ciel ! Ce sont des gentilles personnes !

S'apprêtant à rétorquer quelque chose, Peach se tut alors, en entendant une voix au loin :

_Princesse Peach ! Répondez !

_Hein ? fit Bowsette, en tournant la tête.

« Cette voix … ! se réjouit la princesse. »

_Princesse, répondez-nous ! supplia une seconde voix.

_Mario ! Luigi ! cria aussitôt Peach ! Je suis ici ! Venez vite !

_Mario ? s'étonna Bowsette, avec un ton remplit de dégoût.

'' Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! cria quasiment une voix dans sa tête.''

Sans perdre un seul instant, elle remit Peach sur son épaule, en maudissant le fait de s'être arrêté sans penser aux conséquences. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de partir, que Mario et Luigi arrivèrent là où elle avait pu les entendre.

_Elle est là ! affirma Luigi, en voyant sa silhouette disparaître au loin.

_Dépêchons-nous, mon frère ! lui conseilla Mario.

Se tournant pour les voir arriver, Bowsette grogna une seconde fois, avant de se mettre à accélérer. Toujours logé sur son épaule, Peach se mit soudain à gesticuler et lui donner des coups pour qu'elle la lâche. Néanmoins, frappant sa carapace avec ses poings, se fut elle qui sentit de la douleur. De plus, Bowsette semblait la transporter comme si elle ne pesait que trois fois rien.

Pourtant, continuant à la suivre, ses deux poursuivants parvinrent à ne pas perdre suffisamment de terrain lorsqu'elle parvint à sortir de la forêt. Remarquant aussitôt la présence du koopa-volant, elle se mit à crier :

_Je démarre !

_Hein ? fit la jeune tortue, en se tournant vers elle.

L'apercevant, il distingua presque aussitôt les deux frères plombiers, qui sortirent, à leur tour, de la forêt. Comprenant que leur fuite allait se jouer à une poignée de secondes prêt, il s'activa pour faire décoller l'engin.

Faisant tourner ses turbines, le moyen de transport quitta le sol alors que Bowsette ne se trouvait plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Fléchissant tout à coup les jambes, elle bondit en l'air, et parvint à agripper l'un des rebords de l'appareil.

_Je l'ai fait ! se réjouit-elle.

Faisant rapidement passé Peach dans le koopa-volant, elle monta à son tour tandis que Jr garda un œil sur les deux frères qui étaient en bas. Il se risqua même à les narguer :

_On a gagné ! Na na na lère !

_Comme si on allait abandonner ! rétorqua Luigi, qui courait plus vite que son frère.

S'arrêtant soudain devant ce dernier, il tendit ses bras dans sa direction avant de lui demander :

_Prêt, Mario ?

Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, son frère accéléra de plus belle avant d'affirmer :

_Quand tu veux Luigi !

Le sentant saisir ses bras, Luigi sauta soudain en l'air, avant de tourner sur lui même telle une toupie.

_C'est l'heure du tourniquet ! cria-t-il, avant de lâcher Mario.

Gagnant rapidement en vitesse, ce dernier fusa droit vers le koopa-volant, qui se déplaça bien moins vite.

_Il … Il nous rattrape ! s'apeura Jr.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner, Bowsette se positionna à l'arrière du koopa-volant, tandis qu'elle lança un regard noir à Mario.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment régler le compte des vilaines personnes !

_J'y suis presque ! annonça Mario, tandis qu'il tendit la main pour agripper le rebord de l'engin.

Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, il vit Bowsette se positionner devant lui. Étant loin d'avoir comprit sa ressemblance avec Bowser, il vit, avec horreur, des flammes commencer à se former dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

_NOOOONNNN ! cria Peach, en comprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Trop tard. Crachant un torrent de flammes, elle percuta Mario, de plein fouet, qui ne put éviter l'assaut. Criant de douleur, il se sentit perdre en vitesse tandis que son corps commença à carboniser. Puis, tombant lentement, le corps entièrement brûlé, il ne put que tendre la main vers le vaisseau tout en bégayant :

_Pe … Peach !

_MARRRRRRIIIIIOOOO ! s'horrifia la princesse, tandis que l'homme tomba au sol.

_Mario ! Non ! cria Luigi, en courant vers son frère.

Néanmoins, pas assez rapide, il ne put que le voir s'écraser dos contre le sol, en créant un cratère autour de lui.

Baissant alors les yeux, son frère vit son corps reposé par terre, complètement inerte.

_Ma … Mariooooooooo ! cria-t-il, en commençant à pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Frappant les endroits où les vêtements de son frère étaient toujours en feu, Luigi tentait, par la même occasion, de réveiller ce dernier.

_Hé, Mario ! Réponds-moi ! Mario !

Aucune réaction de la part de son frère.

_Mario ! insista-t-il, en le secouant plus fort.

Toujours rien.

_MARRRRIIIOOOO !

Finalement, le secouant tel une poupée de chiffon, Luigi parvint à faire ouvrir les yeux de son frère.

_Lui … Luigi ?

_Mario ! Comment te sens-tu ?

_Je … je ne sens … plus mon corps ! lui apprit faiblement son frère,en restant allongé par terre ! À croire … qu'elle ne m'a pas raté !

Respirant difficilement, il avoua :

_Bizarrement … j'aurais toujours cru que Bowser … aurait été l'homme qui aurait la chance de … me tuer !

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ? Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Le regardant, tout en lui souriant tendrement, Mario affirma :

_Tu sais mon frère, il y a un … moment où un héros doit savoir … mettre fin à sa carrière ! Je pense qu'il est temps … pour moi … de te passer le flambeau !

Prenant alors la main de Luigi, il lui demanda :

_Sauves Peach !

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot ? ne put que répéter, en commençant à sentir des larmes incontrôlable au niveau de ses yeux.

_Je vais … juste prendre une pause ! murmura son frère.

Lui lâchant soudain la main, il laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté, avant de rester ainsi, sans plus faire le moindre geste.

_Ma … Mario ? s'étonna Luigi ! Hé, Mario ? Mario ?

Rien. Pas la moindre réponse, ni le moindre geste.

Étant de plus en plus paniquer, Luigi s'empressa de sortir un sachet de la poche de sa salopette. La vidant par terre, il regarda tous les champignons qu'elle contenait. Néanmoins, d'un premier coup d'œil, tous étaient rouges.

_Non, non, non ! s'affola-t-il, en tournant son regard dans tous les sens ! Il doit bien m'en rester un vert ! Il me faut un vert si je veux le sauver !

Soudain, caché sous deux champignons, un ultime rescapé des champignons verts était présent, devant lui.

_Ici ! cria-t-il, aussitôt.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il le prit directement avant d'ouvrir la bouche de Mario et l'enfoncer dans sa gorge, sans ménagement.

_Vites, Mario ! Manges ça !

Ne semblant faire aucun effet, le champignon se retrouva juste coincer dans la gorge du plombier. Si bien qu'il fut impossible pour la moindre molécule d'air de passer. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que le visage de Mario devint bleu tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux avant de se saisir la gorge. Commençant à agonir pour de bon, il se donna de violents coups de poings au ventre, jusqu'à ce que le champignon change de position, et parvint enfin à tomber dans son estomac.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! fit-il en inspirant fortement ! J'ai bien cru que j'allai y passer !

_Mario ! se réjouit Luigi ! Comme vas-tu ?

_Mal, maintenant que je sais que mon frère compte me tuer !

_Hé, je t'ai sauvé la vie !

_Tu as faillis m'achever, oui !

Mais alors que son frère allait lui répondre, Mario brandit sa main devant lui, avant d'affirmer :

_On réglera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, je crois bien que nous avons une princesse à sauver !

_Mais où a-t-elle été emmené ? voulut savoir Luigi ! Je n'ai pas du tout reconnu la femme qui l'a kidnappé !

_Pas grave ! Bowser Jr était avec elle, donc, nous la retrouverons certainement au château de Bowser ! Cette femme doit être une nouvelle recrue ! Et dans ce cas, nous devons à tout prix, retourner au village pour faire le plein de champignons et aller ensuite délivrer Peach !

_Pas de problème ! Encore ne fois, Bowser est sûr de perdre !

Ouvrant l'énorme porte de la salle du trône, Bowser Jr pénétra à l'intérieur de cette dernière, suivit de près par Bowsette. Portant toujours Peach sur son épaule, elle avait ligoté, auparavant cette dernière, l'empêchant maintenant de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Apercevant la femme en rose, Bowser, assit sur son trône, fit apparaître un large sourire sur son visage :

_D'après ce que je vois, votre mission a été réussi avec succès !

_Bien entendu, père ! affirma son fils, d'un ton vaniteux.

_Lequel de vous deux est parvenu à la capturer ?

Posant alors un pied à terre, Bowsette l'informa :

_C'est moi, mon roi ! Grâce à beaucoup de chance, j'ai pu pénétrer dans son château et je l'ai capturer juste ensuite !

_Fort bien ! Je vois que tu es le genre de personnes sur qui je peux dorénavant compter ! Saches que je suis honorée d'avoir un tel soldat sous mes ordres !

Voyant très vite que toute l'attention s'était aussitôt dirigé vers la jeune femme, Jr ne put que garder le silence, ne pouvant en rien contre dire les paroles de sa '' camarade ''. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, cette dernière affirma aussitôt :

_Mais je n'aurais rien pu faire si votre fils n'avait pas réagit à temps pour me permettre de fuir avec Peach ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi habile à conduire, Mario aurait eut de grandes chances de m'arrêter !

_Mario ? s'étonna Bowser ! Vous avez rencontré Mario ? Que -t-il arrivé ?

_Après le kidnapping de Peach, lui et son frère ont essayé d'intervenir ! Et, au moment de fuir, j'ai fini par attaquer Mario ! La dernière fois que j'ai pu le voir, il était totalement carbonisé et au fond d'un cratère après avoir fait une énorme chute ! Il y a donc peut-être une chance pour que nous vous en ayons débarrassé !

Entendant cela, de nombreux soldats ouvrirent en grands leurs mâchoires, surpris par cet aveu. Quand à Bowser, son regard s'obscurcit aussitôt :

_Mario serait mort … sous la main de quelqu'un d'autre … que moi ?

Remarquant que son ton trahit une certain colère, son fils se mit à reculer alors qu'il quitta son trône. Étonné, quant à elle, Bowsette resta avec un genou à terre et toujours avec Peach sur l'épaule.

Très rapidement, Bowser s'approcha d'eux, toujours avec le regard caché.

« Serait-il en colère que j'ai éliminé Mario sans son accord ? »

_Veuillez excuser mon incompétence ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt ! J'ai cru bien faire en nous débarrassant de lui ! Mais, maintenant, je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez en colère contre le fait que je vous ais empêché de vous … !

À sa grande surprise, Bowser l'attrapa soudain, avant de l'asseoir sur son épaule et fit de même avec son fils. Puis, se tourna vers ses soldats, il se mit à rugir :

_Regardez, bande de cloportes ! Voyez ce que j'attendais depuis des années ! Voici des soldats qui méritent amplement de devenir commandant de mon armée ! Non seulement, ils sont parvenus à kidnapper Peach, mais, en plus, il y a de grandes chances pour que Mario ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir ! Dorénavant, tous les deux sont classés comme soldat d'élite de l'armée de Bowser !

_Que … ? s'étonna son fils.

« Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand chose ! »

Constatant, quant à elle, que son roi était fier d'elle, Bowsette se mit aussitôt à chercher '' son père '', pour savoir s'il pensait comme lui . Ne le voyant nulle part, elle finit par descendre des épaules de Bowser avant de lui demander :

_Père n'est pas ici ?

_Père ? s'étonna Bowser, en comprenant qu'elle faisait illusion à Geela.

Croisant les bras, il se mit à penser :

« D'un point de vue technique, c'est vrai qu'être son créateur pourrait faire de lui comme une sorte de père ! Néanmoins, je doute qu'il pense comme elle ! »

Néanmoins, il affirma aussitôt :

_Il est dans son labo ! Néanmoins, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher ! Je suis certain qu'il se réjouira d'avoir une fille aussi compétente que toi !

Se réjouissant à cette annonce, Bowsette se mit à sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sur son épaule :

_Bowser ! Comment oses-tu manipuler cette fille pour arriver à tes fins ?

Ayant garder le silence jusqu'à maintenant, Peach ne put se retenir plus longtemps et décida de faire passer sa colère sur l'énorme tortue.

_Peach, heureux de te revoir ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir !

_Ce n'est pas comme si la vue de ta dégoûtante demeure me donnait l'envie d'y passer l'après-midi pour boire le thé avec toi !

_Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu t'y habitues ! Car, désormais, que Mario cessera de m'enquiquiner, plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de devenir ton cher et tendre mari !

Souriant alors sarcastiquement, Peach rétorqua :

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot ! Jamais Mario ne pourrait se faire abattre pour si peu ! Il a connu bien pire ! Si lui ou Luigi avaient un champignon vert sur eux, il ne serait pas étonnant de savoir qu'ils sont déjà en route pour s'occuper de ton cas !

Réfléchissant à ses paroles, Bowser haussa tout à coup des épaules, avant d'affirmer :

_Ce n'est pas un problème ! Aujourd'hui, il semble que la chance soit de mon côté ! Je sens que je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de ton cher plombier ! Il aurait mieux fait de continuer de faire le mort, je te le dis !

Ricanant alors, il finit par se taire, quand il entendit :

_Que se passe-t-il pour qu'on vienne me déranger en plein travail ?

Reconnaissant cette voix, Bowsette ne put retenir se joie, en reconnaissant Geela, adossé contre une porte en affichant, sur son visage, aucune émotion, sauf une certaine frustration.

Déglutissant alors, la jeune femme expira un grand coup, avant de confier Peach à Bowser Jr. Puis, elle afficha un large sourire sur son visage avant d'accourir vers le nouveau venu.

_Père, je suis parvenue à accomplir ma mission !

Si plusieurs personnes furent surpris de l'entendre prononcer père, beaucoup plus furent choqué de la réaction de Geela.

Identifiant le premier mot, tout en ignorant le reste, son regard se durcit tandis qu'il serra son poing. Et à peine Bowsette fit devant lui qui la frappa sans retenu, la faisant tomber en arrière.

Surprise, elle posa aussitôt sa main sur sa joue endolorie, tandis qu'une larme s'était formé dans son regard. Affichant le même visage qu'un enfant venant de se faire gronder, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'afficher de la surprise, en ne comprenant pas la raison de la colère de son maître contre elle.

_Je pensais que cela avait été clair depuis que je t'ai créé, numéro 4 ! annonça Geela, en continuant à lui à la fusiller du regard ! Jamais une pathétique ratée comme toi ne pourrait envisager être ma fille ! J'ai déjà honte que tu sois ma création, pauvre déchet !

Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour que toute la réjouissance que la jeune femme avait accumulé durant toutes la journée disparaisse en quelques instants. Elle qui était persuadé d'avoir enfin une occasion de monter dans l'estime de son père, comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends de la frapper ? s'énerva un Goomba.

_Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? l'interrogea un boo.

_Viens de mesurer à quelqu'un de ta trempe ! lui conseilla un koopa.

Voyant plusieurs soldats commencer à le regarder méchamment, Geela se tourna vers Bowser pour lui demander :

_S'il vous plaît, mon roi, pourriez-vous dire à vos stupides soldats de … ?

Il se tut soudain, en voyant la silhouette du roi se tenir juste derrière lui, se dressant de toute sa hauteur d'un air menaçant.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de frapper mon commandant ?

_Hum ? Qui a-t-il de mal à ce que j'éduque ma création ?

_Tu appelles ça '' éduquer '' ? s'écria soudain une voix.

Affichant un regard colérique, Peach continua :

_Comment un père peut-il se comporter ainsi avec sa fille ?

_Fille ? répéta Geela, en se tournant vers elle ! Attends, je crois qu'il y a comme un petit malentendu ! En fait, … !

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quelque chose, il balança un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Bowsette. Ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, avant que Geela ne la relève en la tirant par les cheveux.

_Elle n'est qu'un simple outil que j'ai créé avec ma magie ! C'est une pathétique ratée qui ne devrait même pas connaître le simple mot '' affection '' ! Rien que devoir la regarder me dégoûte !

La lâchant enfin, il termina :

_Et je peux aussi très bien l'éliminer d'un simple claquement de doigt ! Et je peux vous faire la démonstration dès … !

Une boule de feu passa près de son visage et l'obligea à faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas se faire toucher. Voyant ses mèches de devant brûler, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Bowser, qui était celui qui venait de l'attaquer.

_Puis-je savoir la raison de ce geste ?

_Nous ne sommes peut-être qu'une bande de vilains, mais ici, il y a une règle d'or ! grogna Bowser ! On peut kidnapper les femmes, mais jamais un homme n'a le droit d'en frapper une !

_Ce n'est pas une femme ! rétorqua Geela ! C'est juste un esprit superficiel qui croit avoir une conscience ! Et puis, au lieu de vous occuper de nous, vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de vos propres affaires ! Après tout, vous avez un mariage sur le feu, non ?

Ne pouvant néanmoins pas s'empêcher de le narguer, il ajouta avec un sourire espiègle :

_Si, cependant, vous ne vous vous faites pas battre de nouveau par Mario, bien sûr !

_Répètes pour voir ! rugit Bowser, tandis qu'une veine apparut sur son front.

Voyant les deux hommes sur le point de se battre, les soldats s'enfuyèrent vite en courant pour ne pas être au milieu de la mêlée. Se positionnant, quant à lui, devant Peach pour empêcher que quelque chose lui soit fait, Bowser Jr ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en apercevant l'altitude calme et serein de Geela.

« C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? »

Mais avant que le clash ne puisse avoir lieu, une voix déclara :

_Je suis désolée, maître !

S'étant finalement relevé, Bowsette affichait maintenant un regard démuni de tout émotion, tandis qu'elle se courbait légèrement :

_Je me suis fait des idées et je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez remise à ma place ! C'est de ma faute et je m'en excuse !

La voyant s'excuser, Peach s'écria :

_Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu considères vraiment cette pourriture comme ton père ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, à part un baissement de la tête chez la deuxième femme.

_Crois-tu vraiment qu'il est la gentille personne dont tu m'as fait allusion ? À côté, même Bowser c'est un ange !

Toujours aucune réaction.

_Tu es une personne gentille, Bowsette ! Même si ce que tu viens de faire est mal, je sais que tu ne mérites pas d'être sur les ordres d'un homme tel que lui !

_Mais vas-tu te taire ? s'énerva Geela, en brandissant sa main vers elle.

Néanmoins, lui saisissant son poignet, Bowser lui exerça une force pour le stopper, tout en rétorquant :

_Même pas la peine d'y penser !

Grognant de mécontentement, il secoua sa main pour se libérer, avant de sortir de la salle pour retourner dans son labo.

_Viens avec moi, la ratée ! siffla-t-il, en passant à côté d'elle.

L'obéissant comme à son habitude, la jeune femme finit par lever quelque peu le regard vers Peach qui la fixait toujours, avant de murmurer, en trahissant de la tristesse :

_Je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolée !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, avant de rejoindre son maître.

Ce fut ainsi, que la salle du trône fut plongé dans un profond silence, tandis que les soldats sortirent un à un de leurs cachettes, maintenant que la tempête était passé.

Remarquant que son père avait le regard rivé vers la direction où les deux autres étaient partis, son fils l'interrogea :

_Euh … que fait-on de la princesse, du coup ?

_Enfermez-la quelque part et partez tous ! ordonna son père.

_Mais … et pour le mariage ?

_J'ai dit '' partez tous '' ! rugit le roi ! Je veux être seul !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde s'en aille, tandis que quelques boos s'envolèrent hors de la pièce, tout ne transportant Peach.

Les entendant partir, tout en refermant la porte derrière eux, Bowser finit par s'asseoir par terre, tandis que d'énormes nuages de vapeur sortaient de son corps.

_Ce sorcier … ! grogna-t-il ! Quand je serai certain que Mario ne me posera plus le moindre problème, c'est lui que j'éclaterais ensuite !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Couché sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué, Bowsette ne put trouver le sommeil tandis que ce qui était arrivé à la salle du trône lui revenait constamment en mémoire. Portant maintenant un bleu au niveau du menton, elle avait aussi récolté une migraine tandis que ses méninges surchauffaient pour savoir pourquoi cette réprobation de la part de son maître était arrivé.

Pourtant, au lieu d'en vouloir à ce dernier , elle finissait à chaque fois, par se dire qu'elle était la fautive de tout ceci.

« Je ne suis qu'une simple création et faible, par dessus le marché ! pensa-t-elle, en se mettant en boule ! Comment ais-je pu penser, à un seul instant, pouvoir voir mon maître comme un simple père ? »

Mais, tout en réfléchissant, les paroles de Peach lui revinrent constamment en mémoire, comme des aiguilles ayant pour rôle de la faire réagir :

'' Tu es une personne gentille, Bowsette ! Même si ce que tu viens de faire est mal, je sais que tu ne mérites pas d'être sur les ordres d'un homme tel que lui ! ''

Serrant tout à coup les dents avec frustration, Bowsette prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis qu'une zizanie semblait se passer, dans ses esprits. Maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à discerner ce qui était réellement le bon et le mauvais.

_Je … Je … je … ! bégaya-t-elle, en pressant ses doigts sur son crâne, sans se soucier d'écraser ce dernier.

Finalement, se calmant petit à petit, elle finit par penser :

_Quoique puisse dire Peach, elle se mariera désormais avec le roi Bowser et rejoindra notre groupe ! Le bien, triomphe toujours, donc c'est bien nous qui le bien !

Tandis que sa personnalité enfantine et naïve remportait sur son côté plus sérieux, elle quitta son lit tout en déclarant :

_Je vais aller m'excuser auprès du maître, pour qu'il sache que je comprends réellement ma position !

Quittant ainsi sa chambre d'un pas résolu, elle se précipita dans le couloir et se déplaça en direction du laboratoire de Geela. Cependant, elle s'arrêta en route, quand deux voix purent être écoutées non loin d'elle.

* * *

_Hé, fichu sorcier ! J'ai à te parler !

Se trouvant une nouvelle fois devant la porte de la pièce qui résidait Geela, Bowser tambourina cette dernière tout en lui ordonnant de l'ouvrir.

_Ne fais pas le sourd ! Ou je défonce la porte !

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Geela finit enfin par ouvrir la porte. Sortant de son laboratoire, il se dirigea dans le couloir avant de s'adosser contre une statue.

_Qui a-t-il ?

_Tu le sais très bien ! rugit Bowser ! Non seulement, tu viens de frapper l'un de mes commandants, mais, en plus tu m'as manqué de respect !

_J'ai juste fait en sorte de mettre les points sur les i avec Numéro 4 !

_Arrêtes de l'appeler par ce numéro, ça m'énerve !

_Quoi ? Quel est le problème avec ça ?

Réfléchissant quelques instants, il afficha un air innocent, avant de faire semblait d'être surpris :

_Se pourrait-il que le roi se soit soudain attaché à cette immonde créature, alors qu'il s'apprête à épouser une autre femme pour s'approprier son royaume ?

_Ferme-là ! murmura Bowser, d'un ton énervé.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, vous avez de drôles de goûts ! Au lieu d'être amoureux d'une noble, vous éprouvez des sentiments pour un simple déchet ! C'est trop drôle !

_Ferme-là ! répéta le roi, de plus en plus en colère.

_Et puis, de toute façon, il me semble l'avoir déjà dit, dès que Mario ne sera plus un obstacle, cette ratée disparaîtra aussi !

Le prenant soudain par le col de sa chemise, Bowser le souleva au-dessus de lui, sans que Geela n'éprouve la moindre peur.

_Tu vas te taire, oui ?

_Je ne fais que dire la vérité, oh mon roi ! Bowsette, comme vous l'aimez appelé, à un immense potentiel qui ne pourra jamais nous être utile ! Quand elle est en mode '' Peach '', il est impossible pour elle de faire appel à ce potentiel et en mode '' Bowser '' elle ne sait pas du tout le contrôler ! Donc, soit elle est trop faible, soit sa force pourrait finalement se retourner contre nous ! C'est pour ça que je compte la faire disparaître et récupérer la partie de mon âme qui est dans son corps ! Bientôt, elle retournera sous la forme de votre carapace et de la couronne Deluxe !

Abasourdi par cela, Bowser murmura :

_Il n'est pas question que je laisse passer ça !

_Hein ?

_Bowsette, ou peu importe ce qu'elle est, est maintenant l'un de mes soldats ! Et en teps que souverain, il est hors de question que je laisse mourir l'un de mes hommes sans rien faire !

_Et après … ? Vous oubliez juste quelque chose, mon roi ! Maintenant que j'ai tout ce qui me faut, je peux toujours tuer ma création, en pleine nuit, pour la remplacer par une autre, aussi ressemblante que la première ! Le génie que je suis ne peut être que le créateur de véritables soldats !

_Tu … Tu es fou ! s'écria le roi.

Attrapant l'un de ses poignets, Geela rétorqua :

_Non, je suis un génie !

Serrant ensuite sa prise, il surprit Bowser par sa force, tandis que la créature se mit à gémir de douleur. Le lâchant finalement, il ne put que lui lancer un regard noir, tandis qu'il prit son poignet endolori :

_Alors ça, tu me le payeras !

_C'est vous qui l'avez cherché ! rétorqua Geela, en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers son laboratoire ! Allez, moi, j'ai du boulot ! Il en faut au moins un qui ait un plan pour se préparer contre le raid de Mario ! Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il est impossible que Numéro 4 ait pu le battre !

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il laissa Bowser, seul dans le couloir, alors que ce dernier frappa l'un des murs en poussant des cris de rage.

_Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Bowsette, caché derrière l'une des statues du couloir, était parvenue à entendre toute la discussion. Étant resté silencieuse et immobile, elle avait finit par n'afficher qu'un visage démuni de sentiment, quand son maître avait finalement regagner son laboratoire. Pourtant, au moment où elle allait partir à son tour, une énorme vague se fracassa à l'endroit où se trouvait son corps. Ressentant ensuite un vide, au niveau de ce dernier, Bowsette eut ensuite la surprise de sentir des larmes sortirent de ses yeux avant de couler sur ses joues.

Mettant une main devant sa bouche, elle s'obligea à ne faire aucun bruit, malgré le fait d'avoir juste envie de sangloter.

* * *

Et à l'autre bout du couloir, ayant, lui aussi, écouté la conversation des deux hommes, sans savoir que Bowsette était non loin de lui, un Goomba quitta discrètement sa cachette, tout en déclarant :

_Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse faire ça !

* * *

De nouveau enfermé dans son laboratoire, Geela tenta de faire disparaître les souvenirs de sa soudaine conversation avec Bowser et préféra se remettre à travailler sur son futur projet. Devant lui, une armure d'un gris foncé lui faisait face, tandis qu'elle semblait être à moitié achevé.

_Ma création ! souri-t-il ! Quelque chose que je serais fier de porter ! L'armure de Thalos !

Prenant soudain un vieux manuscrit, il se mit lentement à tourner les pages de ce dernier, en faisant extrêmement à ne pas les abîmer davantage.

_Il ne me manque plus que quelques pièces ! Oui, quand je les aurais en ma possession ! Je ne serais plus un simple savant … non, je vise désormais plus haut !

Fermant le poing, il s'écria avec ambition :

_Je serais un dieu !

Mais alors qu'il se remit au travail, un mot lui revint soudain en mémoire :

'' Père ! ''

Et ceci, accompagné d'un large sourire qui lui était adressé sans que ce dernier ne soit forcé. S'arrêtant quelques instants, il laissa le temps à son cerveau de revoir une nouvelle fois la scène, avant de secouer la tête, en rétorquant :

_Jamais je ne pourrais la considérer comme tel !

Soudain, une petite alarme se fit entendre. Se saisissant d'une petite télécommande, dans la poche de son haut, il fit étonné, en constatant que cette dernière émettait une couleur rouge, qui ne faisait que clignoter.

_On a pénétré dans ma chambre ! constata-t-il.

Sortant aussitôt du laboratoire, il effectua un splendide sprint et arriva rapidement devant la porte d'une chambre qui avait été pulvérisé.

_Que … ? s'étonna-t-il, en entrant dans la chambre.

Ses affaires sans dessus-dessous, la chambre semblait avoir subit l'attaque d'une tornade alors que l'alarme avait sonné i peine une poignée de secondes.

_Que … Qui a fait ça ? rugit-il.

Se rappelant des événements de la journée, il serra le poing avant de grogner :

_BOWSER !

* * *

Descendant une série de marches, une personne était désormais muni du détecteur de puissance de Geela, devant son œil. Pouvant, ainsi, détecter toutes les énergies des gens qui l'entourait, elle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer les koopas qui faisait leurs rondes, dans les sous-sols du palais. Se tapissant dans l'ombre, l'inconnu n'eut besoin que de les attendre et de tendre simplement le bras pour les frapper à la nuque, afin de les assommer.

Puis, passant par-dessus leur corps, leur agresseur se mit ensuite à regarder l'intégralité des cellules dont toutes étaient quasiment vides.

« N'est-elle pas ici ? s'étonna-t-il, en continuant à avancer. »

Finalement, une silhouette put être vue, au fond d'un cachot, assise au fond de ce dernier, et les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. À ses pieds, une chaîne entourait ces derniers pour empêcher toute tentation de fuite de sa part. Cachant son visage, Peach semblait chantonner afin d'oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans ce lieu misérable et espérant de tout cœur que Mario puisse de nouveau la sauver.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ? »

Une paire de mains se saisit alors des barreaux de sa prison.

_Hé ! s'écria l'inconnu.

_Hum ? fit Peach, en levant la tête.

À peine eut-elle le temps de faire ce simple geste qu'elle écarquilla les yeux, en apercevant les barreaux se tordre tandis que l'inconnu les écartait sans le moindre mal.

Puis, quand l'entrée fut suffisamment grande pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans la prison, l'intrus se saisit de la hache qui était à ses pieds et fonça vers Peach.

Criant de peur, la pauvre princesse sentit son cœur faire un faux battements, tandis que l'arme fusa vers elle. Passant non loin de son visage, la lame continua néanmoins son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute la chaîne qui entourait ses pieds. Aussitôt, la force phénoménale de l'inconnu parvint à détruire cette dernière sans mal, en un seul coup.

Étonnée, en voyant la chaîne se briser en bouts de métaux, Peach ne put que lever le regard, afin de savoir qui venait de la délivrer ainsi. Une nouvelle fois étonné, elle ne put cacher sa surprise en reconnaissant la cascade de cheveux blonds de la femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

_Bow … Bowsette !

Cette dernière, ne bougeant plus d'un cil, se contenta de la regarder sans que son visage ne puisse dire les raisons de son geste, ni même ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant.

Déglutissant, Peach se décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains. Se levant, elle se rapprocha lentement de Bowsette, avant de soudain courir hors de son cachot, en la contournant.

Continuant à rester immobile, Bowsette la laissa passer, avant de simplement bouger son bras en un quart de seconde. Sentant une poigne lui agripper l'arrière du col de sa robe, Peach ne put soudain plus avancer, tandis que Bowsette n'eut aucun mal à la soulever avant de la remettre devant elle.

_Que … Que me veux-tu ? l'interrogea la princesse , toujours incapable de savoir si Bowsette venait la sauver ou non.

Appuyant soudain sur le bouton de son détecteur, Bowsette put lire la puissance de Peach qui fut, on peut le dire, très vite calculé :

_Sept unités ! Donc, tu es plus faible qu'une grande partie de nos soldats ! Pourtant, tu n'as hésité un instant à m'arrêter, lorsque je détruisais tout, dans ton village ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? s'étonna Peach ! Parce que tu comptais tuer des toads, voyons ! Il n'étais pas question que je laisse faire cela, il était de mon devoir de t'arrêter !

_Ton devoir ? Veux-tu dire que tu le faisais par obligation ?

_Jamais de la vie ! rétorqua Peach ! Je l'ai fait par amour ! Oui, par amour de mon peuple !

_Tu es étrange ! affirma Bowsete, en ne comprenant pas les sens de ses paroles.

Néanmoins, elle finit par la mettre de nouveau sur son épaule, et commença à quitter le cachot.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_On part d'ici !

_Quoi ?

* * *

Ayant regagné son siège, Bowser était resté un long moment assit sur ce dernier, loin de se douter de la soudaine mutinerie de son commandant. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre parler d'une soudain manifestation, de la part du reste de ses soldats.

En effet, pénétrant soudain, en masse, dans la salle du trône, une bonne partie de son armée se dressa devant lui, à sa grande surprise.

_Qu'est-ce que se passe ? grogna-t-il, plutôt mécontent d'être dérangé, malgré ses ordres ! Mario est là !

_On fait grève ! lui apprit soudain un soldat.

_Hein ? Grève !

_Parfaitement ! Et si vous voulez nous revoir au travail, il faudra nous écouter !

_Ouais, en tant que soldats, nous demandons à ce que nos conditions soient respectées à la lettre !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? rugit Bowser ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de demander une augmentation de salaire ?

_Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on s'est mobilisé ! Non, on est là pour vous dire qu'on est contre l'assassinat de maîtresse Bowsette !

_Quoi ?

_On est au courant ! On sait que Geela compte la tuer parce qu'il dit qu'elle est inutile ! Mais nous, on est pas d'accord !

_Ouais ! Pour une fois qu'on a un supérieur qui est gentil avec nous, pas question de le perdre ! On ne veut pas que Bowsette se fasse tuer !

_Bowsette est maintenant l'une de nos camarades et on refuse de continuer notre lutte face à Mario, sans elle !

_Non, mais vous croyez vous adressez à qui, cloportes ? rugit Bowser ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous !

_On sait très bien que vous êtes du même avis que non ! rétorqua quelqu'un ! Mais vous ne dites rien parce que vous pensez que Geela pourrait toujours nous être utile !

_Nous, on ne veut plus de lui ! Il est encore pire que vous !

_C'est vrai ! Vous, il vous arrive de nous frapper, mais jamais vous n'avez envisagé de nous tuer !

_Ouais, à bas Geela ! À bas Geela ! À bas Geela !

Les entendant protester ainsi, Bowser sentit des veines se former au niveau de son front, tandis que ses poings menacèrent de frapper ses hommes. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se rasseoir, tout en déclarant :

_C'est vrai que je compte garder Geela avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Mario soit vaincu !

Néanmoins, il est bien trop vaniteux pour que je le garde avec moi !

Se mettant alors à sourire méchamment, il affirma :

_Dès que mon mariage avec Peach sera effectué, on l'éjectera ici et on gardera Bowsette avec nous ! Ça vous va, bande de larves ?

_Super ! crièrent ses soldats.

_Moi, ça ne me va pas ! rétorqua soudain une voix sombre dans leur dos.

Levant son regard, Bowser afficha un autre sourire méchant, tandis qu'il remarque :

_Tiens, quant au parle du loup ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton labo, Geela ?

_Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai découvert que quelqu'un s'amusait à fouiller dans mes affaires ! grogna l'homme, en s'avançant vers lui ! Donc, non seulement tu es un voleur, mais, en plus, tu comptes me trahir ! Je croyais qu'on avait un marché ! Je reste ici, en échange de la capture de Peach !

_Hein ? s'étonna Bowser, en l'imitant ! Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir en me traitant de voleur ! Néanmoins, je déclare que c'est toi qui est la cause de ce retournement de situation ! Si tu étais resté à ta place, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème pour que tu restes ici ! À vrai dire, je respecte véritablement tes pouvoirs ! Mais, je ne peux plus te supporter ! Tu veux te débarrasser de Bowsette ? Pas de problème ! On se fera un plaisir de la garder avec nous !

_Hors de question ! rugit Geela ! À cause du fait que je dois donner une partie de mon âme à mes créations, je ne peux qu'en contrôler une à la fois, peu importe la distance qui nous sépare ! Même si je laisse Bowsette ici, je ne pourrais plus invoquer le moindre autre serviteur !

_Oh, mais quel dommage ! Mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison et que … !

Bowser fit soudain interrompit par une soudaine explosion, tandis que des vibrations se firent ressentir dans l'ensemble du château.

_Mais que … ?

_Cela vient du sous-sol !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Accourant en dévalant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers menant au sous-sol, Bowser, suivit de près par Geela, se mit à pester en constatant que les gardes de cet étage avait été mis hors état de nuire.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Essayant de suivre les deux hommes, malgré son petit gabarit, Bowser Jr voulut savoir :

_C'est Mario qui nous attaque ?

_Sûrement pas ! Mario est toujours du genre à '' frapper '' à ma porte avant de me botter les fesses ! Il n'est pas la personne qui s'en irait, après avoir délivré Peach, sans m'avoir combattu !

_Donc, c'est quelqu'un d'autre ! maugréa Geela, en se retournant pour voir les soldats qui les suivait.

« Et bien entendu, l'autre ratée n'est même pas là ! Elle ne sert vraiment à rien ! »

Arrivant rapidement au sous-sol, tout le petit groupe écarquilla les yeux, en voyant une énorme ouverture, dans le mur en face d'eux.

_Que … Que … ?

_Allez voir si Peach est toujours dans sa cellule ! ordonna Bowser ! Fiston, prends des hommes avec toi et fait le tour du sous-sol pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'intrus ! Geela et les autres, avec moi !

Aussitôt, il pénétra dans l'ouverture et constata bien vite que cette dernière déboucha vers l'extérieur.

_Grrr ! Les scélérats ! Ils vont payer le fait d'avoir détériore mon beau château !

_Soit ils ont utilisé des explosifs, soit l'un d'eux à une force phénoménale ! comprit Geela, en regardant le trou dans le mur.

_Au lieu de parler, dis moi où ils se trouvent ! lui ordonna Bowser ! Tu peux les retrouver avec ton détecteur, non ?

_Il m'a été volé ! rétorqua Geela, en lui lançant un regard noir ! J'attends toujours que vous me le rendiez !

_Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas été saccagé sa chambre ! rugit Bowser.

_Maître Bowser ! s'écria un boo, en les rejoignant ! Mauvaise nouvelle ! La princesse a été kidnappé !

_Quoi ?

_Papa ! cria soudain son fils, en le rejoignant, à son tour ! Il n'y a personne en bas ! Et, en ce qui concerne le cachot de Peach, les barreaux ont été tordu, tandis que la chaîne a pu être coupée avec une hache !

_Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Peu de gens sont pourvus d'une telle force !

Réfléchissant à cette dernière phrase, Geela se remit à faire fonctionner ses neurones, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash lui traversa l'esprit.

_Toi ! cria-t-il, à l'adresse d'un Goomba ! Vas-voir si ma création est toujours dans le château !

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore ? l'interrogea le soldat, peu enthousiasme à l'idée de lui obéir.

_J'ai tout compris ! s'écria Geela, en serrant son poing ! J'ai compris pourquoi on a fouillé ma chambre et comment l'attaque a pu été faite aussi rapidement ! La personne qui est à l'origine de cela était l'un des nôtres ! Une personne sachant où je rangeais mon détecteur ; où se trouvait Peach et douté d'une force surhumaine pour l'aider à s'évader sans avoir besoin des clés !

_Attends , ne me dis pas que … !

_Si, cette ingrate de Bowsette est la responsable ! Elle m'a volée mon détecteur pour être certain qu'on ne puisse pas la suivre et elle seule savait où il était ! Tout cela faisait parti d'un plan pour s'enfuir ensuite !

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Bowser sentit la moutarde lui piquer au nez. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il venait de se faire trahir par une personne qu'il comptait, lui-même, sortir des griffes de son effroyable maître.

_BOWSETTE ! hurla-t-il, en crachant des flammes au loin.

Encore essoufflé par la boule de feu qu'elle avait dû créer pour détruire le mur du sous-sol, Bowsette s'était rapidement arrêtée, dès que le château de son ancien roi n'était plus en vue.

Se laissant finalement tomber par terre, elle affirma :

_On a réussit !

_Contente que ça t'arrange ! grogna Peach, ligotée de nouveau et ayant retrouver sa place sur l'épaule de sa ravisseuse ! Maintenant pourrais-tu me détacher et avoir la gentillesse de me laisser retourner chez moi ?

_Hors de question ! Dorénavant, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la suite de mon plan !

_La suite de quel plan ?

_Je veux devenir plus forte ! Amènes-moi dans les contrées les plus dangereuses pour que je puisse me battre contre de puissants adversaires !

_J'exige qu'on me la retrouve et qu'on me la ramène ! rugit Bowser, toujours en colère de la trahison de Bowsette ! Et le plus vite possible !

_Mais nous ne savons même pas par où elle est partie !

_Dans ce cas, faites des groupes et partez dans tous les sens, bande d'imbéciles !

_Pas la peine de se disperser ainsi mon roi ! affirma Geela, qui étrangement, paraissant de bon humeur.

« Sans le vouloir, cette idiote va me rendre service ! Si je la retrouve, Bowser ne pensera plus à la sauver et je pourrai rester ici ! »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

_Vous oubliez une chose ! Bowsette a une partie de mon âme en elle ! Donc, une connexion peut s'établir entre nous, tant qu'elle est dans les environs ! Maintenant que j'ai pu me concentrer, je peux me permettre de dire qu'elle est en ce moment même à quelques kilomètres d'ici, à l'Ouest !

_Vous entendez, bande de cloportes ? rugit Bowser ! Tous à l'Ouest !

Cependant, un Koopa volant pénétra à ce moment dans la salle, tout en s'écriant :

_Roi Bowser ! Ils arrivent !

_Qui ça '' ils '' ?

_Mario et Luigi ! Ils sont en train de se précipiter vers le château ! Et puisque toutes les patrouilles extérieures ont été chargé de trouver Bowsette, peu se sont retrouvées sur leur chemin !

_Quoi ? Mario ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout le moment ! Pourquoi vient-il, alors que Peach n'est plus ici ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si il était au courant ! remarqua Geela, de plus en plus satisfait que la situation dégénère ainsi ! Laissez moi faire, je m'en occupe !

Posant soudain ses mains sur l'un des murs du château, il fit briller les paumes de ces dernière,s avant de prononcer un sort.

Aussitôt, des fissures apparurent dans le mur du château tout comme d'énormes trous. Continuant ainsi sa progression, la vague de chaos toucha tous le château, lui faisant prendre l'aspect d'un bâtiment venant d'être attaqué.

_Que … Que … ? fit Bowser, en regardant tout autour de lui ! Mon château !

Prévoyant le fait qu'il allait le carboniser dans la seconde, Geela :

_Ne vous ne faites pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Nous allons pouvoir tromper Mario de cette façon !

_Tromper Mario ? s'étonna Bowser Jr ! Comment ça ?

_Nous allons faire comme si Bowsette était devenue incontrôlable et qu'elle avait décidé d'attaquer le château, avant de prendre la fuite avec Peach ! Pour ça … !

Brandissant la main vers quelques soldats,n il utilisa de nouveau sa magie, pour faire apparaître de fausses blessures sur leurs corps.

_Ces soldats n'auront qu'à se tenir couché devant le château et faire semblant d'être blessé ! Quand Mario arrivera et verra l'état des lieux, je suis certain qu'il voudra des informations ! Il ne faudra alors plus que lui dire que Bowsette est la cause de tout cela !

_Et ensuite ? l'interrogea Bowser ! Admettons que Mario s'en aille sans détruire réellement mon château, qu'avons-nous à y gagner qu'il attaque Bowsette ? Elle ne sera jamais assez forte pour le battre, surtout s'il est avec Luigi !

_Sûrement mais, elle est au moins assez forte pour pouvoir le fatiguer suffisamment ! Imaginez ça, un combat contre elle et Mario, où il ne faudra qu'attendre le résultat du combat pour intervenir ! Mario, fatigué après son combat, nous opposera beaucoup moins de résistance que d'habitude, non ?

_Mais oui ! s'écria Bowser ! C'est un plan tout à fait génial ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Bowsette est en mode '' Bowser '' ?

_Encore mieux ! Le combat n'en sera que plus compliqué pour Mario ! Je dirais même qu'il pourrait finir avec un match nul ! Peu importe les résultats, achever le gagnant de ce match en sera encore plus facile ! Néanmoins, il faudra les suivre à la trace jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent !

Fouillant de nouveau sous ses vêtements, il en sortit un autre détecteur de puissance, à la grande surprise de Bowser :

_Que … ? Tu en avais finalement un autre ?

_Ce n'est qu'un prototype ! Il n'est fait que pour calculer la puissance que d'une seule personne !

Entourant sa main de magie, Geela incorpora cette dernière dans son appareil, avant de déclarer :

_Cet appareil va maintenant détecter ma puissance ! Mais comme Bowsette possède une partie de mon âme, il fera de même avec elle ! Néanmoins, il n'a qu'une portée de dix kilomètres ! Mieux vaut donc que quelqu'un la suive et s'assure que Mario puisse en faire de même ! Pendant ce temps, juste après le départ de Mario, nous n'aurons alors plus qu'à former une armée qui les combattrons après leur duel !

_Très bien ! fit le roi, pour la première fois satisfait de l'intelligence du sorcier ! Dans ce cas, mon fils, c'est toi qui traquera Bowsette !

_Moi ? s'étonna Jr.

_Qui d'autre ? Tu es ingénieux et endurant et tu possèdes le meilleur odorat parmi nous tous ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à se détecteur, je sais que tu seras capable de continuer à les suivre !

Puis, posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils, il affirma, en toute sincérité :

_Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, fiston !

L'entendant, l'ego de son fils gonfla d'un coup, tandis qu'il affirma :

_Très bien père, j'accepte cette mission avec plaisir !

Atteignant finalement la forêt la plus proche, Bowsette remarqua :

_Au moins, s'ils nous envoient leurs engins volants, ils ne nous trouveront jamais ici !

_Personnellement, j'aurais presque envie qu'ils nous trouvent ! rétorqua Peach ! Au moins, en étant prisonnière dans le château de Bowser, j'étais certaine que Mario allait me retrouver facilement !

_Pourquoi comptes-tu sur ce méchant pour t'aider ?

_Pour la dernière fois, ce sont Bowser et ton père qui sont les méchants ! Tu as bien remarqué comment se comportait ton père avec toi, non ? Pour lui, ta vie ne vaut pas mieux que celle d'un simple outil ! Il n'y a aucune gentillesse dans son cœur, juste de la méchanceté à l'état pur !

_N'importe quoi ! rugit Bowsette, en lui lançant un regard noir ! S'il était aussi méchant que ça, jamais il ne m'aurait donné la vie !

_Il ne l'a fait que pour servir ses intérêts !

_Il m'a nourri, donné à vêtements, et m'a apprit tout ce que je sais !

_C'était le minimum pour te garder en vie !

_Jamais il … !

S'arrêtant soudain, en repensant à la discussion ente Bowser et Geela, qu'elle avait pu écouter, Bowsette se mit à baisser son regard tout en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux :

_Jamais … Jamais mon maître n'aurait pu se débarrasser de moi parce que j'étais faible ! Je refuse de croire ça !

Se laissant soudain tomber au pied d'un arbre, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et semblait se mettre à réfléchir. Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose, à cause de la corde qui la ligotait et de sa ravisseuse qui pouvait la rattraper à tout moment, Peach se contenta de la regarder. Finalement, elle voulut savoir :

_Maintenant que nous sommes loin du château, peux-tu me dire ce que tu comptes faire avec moi ?

_Mon maître est écœuré par ma faiblesse ! affirma Bowsette.

_Quelle faiblesse ? Tu es certainement l'une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai pu croiser !

_Et bien ce n'est pas assez ! rétorqua Bowsette ! Je suis cinq fois plus faible que le roi Bowser ! Dans un combat, face à lui, je me ferai rapidement écraser !

_Tu as parlé d'aller dans des contrées dangereuses ! Que veux-tu dire ?

_De ça ! s'écria Bowsette en lui montrant une carte.

La déroulant par terre, elle permit à Peach de constater qu'elle montrait l'ensemble du royaume des champignons.

_Mais c'est mon royaume !

_Voici l'endroit qui m'intéresse ! affirma Bowsette, en pointant un endroit de la carte où … tout était griffonné.

Appartenant à Bowser, il semblerait que ce bout de la carte est subbit des coups de crayons pour des quelconque raisons, comme s'il voulait le faire disparaître. Le reconnaissant rapidement, Peach s'écria :

_Mais tu es cinglé ! Sais-tu au moins ce qui se trouve là-bas ? Cet endroit, c'est Morkitu !

_Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est une région indépendante qui appartient tout de même à ton royaume ! Néanmoins, ce n'est pas un endroit très conseillé pour les touristes !

_Bien sûr ! affirma Peach ! Il y environ un siècle de cela, cet endroit, qui était depuis longtemps habité par une multitude de voyous, qui voulaient faire régner leur propre lois là-bas ! Mon arrière grand-père, qui était, à ce moment là, le roi de ce royaume avait laissé plusieurs raids contre eux afin de les arrêter ! Néanmoins, au lieu d'être une simple arrestation collective, ceci c'est très vite transformé en un bain de sang alors que les voyous sont parvenus à égaler la force de l'armée envoyé pour les mettre derrière les barreaux ! Ils ont même gagné en force en collectant les armes qu'ils ont pu voler à l'armée et menaçaient de lancer un raid contre la capitale impériale ! Voyant cela, mon ancêtre a décidé de signer un pacte avec eux déclarant qu'il leur laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans leur région tandis qu'ils y resteraient ! Cet endroit est donc devenu alors une région indépendante où le danger règne ! Là-bas, dans ce monde sans loi, des personnes aussi fortes que Mario, il y en a à la pelle ! Même Bowser ne compte pas s'y rendre pour contrôler ce endroit !

_Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! affirma Bowsette ! En me battant contre eux, je deviendrais plus forte !

_Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec moi ? Je ne te serais d'aucune aide !

_Tu seras mon guide, une fois que nous serons à Morkitu ! affirma Bowsette.

_Ton guide ? Mais j'y suis jamais allé là-bas, moi !

_Quoi ? Mais cet endroit fait parti de ton royaume, non ?

_Là-bas, on classe les nobles comme de la vermine ! On les empale ! Une personne comme moi n'aurait qu'une durée de vie de quelques secondes ! C'est normal que je suis jamais allée là-bas !

_Mince, ça ne va pas m'arranger, ça ! soupira Bowsette ! Moi qui pensait que tu pourrais m'être plus utile que l'un des soldats de Bowser, je me suis peut-être trompée ! Et maintenant, impossible pour moi de te ramener là-bas, sans me faire attraper !

« Dans ce cas, elle va me laisser partir ? voulut savoir Peach. »

Ne l'entendant cependant pas de cette oreille, Bowsette reprit sa carte, avant de saisir l'une des cordes qui ligotaient Peach et remit cette dernière sur son épaule.

_Allez, c'est parti !

_Quoi ? Tu comptes m'emmener là-bas ? Pas question !

_Oh dans ce cas, voudrais-tu que je te laisse ici, attacher à un arbre jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat de mon roi te retrouve !

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit complètement contre l'idée de retourner dans sa cellule, Peach finit cependant par assurer :

_Je préférerai ça plutôt que de prendre le risque de me faire écorcher !

_Très bien ! Par contre, je n'ai prévenu personne avant de partir, donc, même mon maître ne doit avoir aucune idée de où je me trouve en ce moment ! Je me demande combien de temps ils mettront pour te retrouver ! Peut-être plusieurs heures, avec de la chance ! Ou bien une bonne semaine ! Mais, à ce moment-là, je crains malheureusement que t seras toute desséchée ! Allez, tais-toi et laisses toi faire !

_Je ne suis pas un bagage ! s'écria Peach ! Et je sais marcher !

_Toi ? s'étonna Bowsette ! Une petite princesse ne pouvant certainement pas faire plus d'un kilomètre par semaine et n'étant pas assez forte physiquement pour porter un malheureux kilo ?

_Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça ! rétorqua Peach, vexée de se faire rabaisser ainsi !

_Très bien ! fit simplement Bowsette.

S'allongeant pour devenir des griffes, ses ongles, maintenant aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoirs s'abattirent sur les cordes de Peach et découpèrent ces dernières.

_Puisque le voyage va être long, je vais te permettre de me suivre à pied ! Néanmoins, il est évident de te dire que je ne te laisserais pas partir pour autant ! Tu viendras avec moi et tu rentreras aussi avec moi ! Après tout, tu es maintenant l'un des possessions de mon roi !

_Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je te suivrais sans rechigner ? l'interrogea Peach, en se massant le poignet.

Lui saisissant un bras, Bowsette parvint à la soulever au-dessus du sol et positionna ses longue griffes en face de son coup.

_Je suis fait pour traquer les gens ! Avec ma vitesse, et mon détecteur, je pourrais facilement te retrouver, si tu tentes de t'enfuir ! Et je n'aurais alors aucune pitié si tu m'opposes la moindre résistance ! Vu ?

Apeurée par le fait de se faire trouer le cou, Peach resta figée de peur. La voyant ainsi, Bowsette finit par la la^cher, avant de reprendre sa route :

_Espérons que nous pourrons passer néanmoins de bons moments ensemble !

Sortant d'un tuyau vert, une plante carnivore ouvrit grand sa gueule alors qu'une silhouette passa au-dessus d'elle. Prévoyant ce geste, Mario concentra de l'énergie dans sa main pour créer une boule de feu, qu'il lança sur la plante. Touchée en pleine tête, cette dernière se mit à agonir tandis que les flammes eurent vite fait de l'engloutir.

_Et une de moins !

Cependant, fonçant à cet instant dans sa direction, un missile ricana tandis que l'extrémité de sa tête avait prit Mario pour cible. Se préparant à faire exploser ce dernier, il fait prit par surprise, quand Luigi sauta sur l'épaule de son frère et s'en servit comme tremplin. Se retrouvant alors au-dessus de la torpille, il se laissa retomber sur cette dernière, et plaqua violemment ses deux pieds sur le métal noir, pour la faire s'écraser au sol.

Une explosion se créa aussitôt, envoyant valdinguer les koopas et les goombas qui se trouvaient près du lieu de l'impact.

Quelques instants plus tard, Luigi se laissa tomber près de son frère, qui s'était caché derrière un tuyau, afin d'éviter les débris. Voyant les dégâts, il affirma :

_J'ai comme l'impression que c'est plus simple que d'habitude !

_Ils sont surtout moins nombreux que d'habitude ! rétorqua Mario ! Je me demande si c'est normal !

_On va le savoir tout de suite, frangin ! Le château n'est plus très loin !

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères purent enfin apercevoir l'incroyable tour démoniaque du roi des Koopas. Ou plutôt, l'ancienne incroyable tour . Recouverte de fissures tandis que des cratères s'étaient formés, ici et là, dans les murs, elle n'avait plus du tout l'aspect effrayante qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. La porte avait été pulvérisé ; quelques statues avaient été brisé en milles morceaux ; les drapeaux au sommet prenaient feu … et de nombreux gardes étaient allongés au sol, mal en point.

_Mais que … ? fit Luigi.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient leurs ennemis, Mario se précipita aux secours des soldats au sol. Parmi eux, en train d'aider l'un de ses congénères à se relever, un koopa, assez en forme pour se tenir debout, se mit à reculer en le reconnaissant :

_Ma … Ma … Mario ?

_Hé, que s'est-il passé ici ? Et où est Peach ?

_Elle n'est plus là ! lui apprit le soldat, pour ne pas se faire frapper ! Il y a moins d'une heure de cela, nous nous sommes fait attaqué par Bowsette, le nouveau commandant de Bowser ! Elle nous a trahit ; a tué Bowser et a Kidnappé Peach !

_Tu … Tué Bowser ? s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

_Oui, elle était devenue en rage quand il a tenté de l'arrêter et n'a pas hésité à le tuer avant de s'attaquer directement au château !

_Où … Où est-elle partie ? Et pourquoi a -t-elle prit Peach avec elle ?

_Pour Peach, je n'en sais rien ! Néanmoins, alors que je faisais semblant d'être évanouit, Bowsette est passée devant moi et est partie à l'Ouest !

_À l'Ouest ?

Du haut d'une tour, caché derrière des rideaux, Bowser se mit soudain à ricaner, en voyant Mario et Luigi soudain partir dans la même direction qu'avait emprunté Bowsette, en s'enfuyant.

_Parfait, ils sont tombés dans le panneau !

_C'était juste ! affirma Geela ! Dans cinq minutes, ma magie cessera d'agir et votre château redeviendra ce qu'il était !

_Mais pourquoi leur faire croire que je suis mort, en fait ?

_Pour leur faire penser qu'aucune peur, excepté eux, ne décident de s'attaquer à Bowsette ! L'effet de surprise, quand votre armée les attaquera n'en sera que plus important !

_Génial ! En fin de compte, je crois bien avoir sous-estimé ton potentiel, Geela ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir mon conseiller !

« Je m'en fiche de ce titre ! pensa Geela ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que je puisse rester ici, pour terminer mon armure ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Inspirant un grand coup, Bowsette cracha des flammes afin d'allumer un tas de bois. S'embrasant aussitôt, le tout forma un feu de camp, tandis que les deux filles avaient décidé de s'arrêter alors que la nuit tombait.

_Un feu de camp … c'est fait ! assura Bowsette ! Et même chose pour la nourriture !

En effet, à ses pieds étaient disposés plusieurs fruits qu'elle avait pu ramassé au cours de leur marche ainsi que le corps de quelques rongeurs, ressemblant à des rats, qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sur leur chemin

_Comme ça, nous pourrons les faire rôtir et les manger ! affirma-t-elle, en se saisissant de l'un d'entre, avant de le traverser avec un morceau de bois.

Voyant la brochette, Peach se mit à faire la grimace, avant de déclarer :

_Je pense que je vais plutôt me contenter de quelques fruits !

_Si tu ne prends pas de protéines, tu finiras par succomber de fatigue ! Rétorqua Bowsette, en mettant un second rat à cuire.

Comprenant qu'elle allait devoir en manger un, Peach afficha un air de dégoût et se demanda intérieurement pourquoi elles n'avaient pas eu la chance de tomber sur quelque chose de plus appétissant. Pourtant, ce qui la préoccupait toujours était la destination qu'elles prenaient. Pour elle, il n'était pas question de se rendre à Morkitu. Si la moindre personne la reconnaissait, jamais plus elle n'aurait la chance de retourner chez elle.

_Dis Bowsette ! Si tu veux vraiment devenir plus forte, que dirais-tu plutôt de te battre contre Mario et Luigi ? En ce moment, ils doivent se trouver au village Toad, donc tu … !

_Mon roi Bowser a toujours été battu par ce Mario, alors qu'il avait une force de plus de 350 unités ! Mais si leurs combats sont aussi intense, je pense que la puissance de Mario doit se situer autour de 400 unités ! Je n'ai aucune ide de la force de son frère, mais face à Mario, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ! Donc, non seulement je perdrais mais, en plus, ils pourront profiter de ma défaite pour te délivrer ! Deux raisons qui m'empêcheront à jamais de revenir vers mon maître ! Non, battre Mario sera le dernier point de mon entraînement ! Un entraînement qui devra me rendre aussi forte que lui !

_Peut-être mais te rends-tu vraiment compte du fait que tu risques d'attirer l'attention de beaucoup de gens en cherchant la bagarre ? Que feras-tu si jamais ils sont vingt à te tomber dessus ? Je vais te le dire ! Tu te feras soit blessée à mort, soit … !

_Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! rétorqua soudain Bowsette.

_Quoi ?

_En fait, avant que je ne te délivre, j'ai entendu une discussion entre mon maître et Bowser ! Tandis que ce dernier tentait de prendre ma défense, mon père l'avait averti qu'il comptait se débarrasser de moi, après avoir réglé le compte de Mario !

_Il … Il voulait te tuer ? s'horrifia Peach.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un être vivant ! rétorqua Bowsette, avec un sourire triste ! Aucun des composants ne contenait la moindre trace de chair et mon esprit est surtout constitué d'un bout d'âme de mon maître ! Nous, les créations, nous n'avons pas une espérance de vie très longue puisque le fait de partager leur âme réduit les pouvoirs de nos maîtres ! C'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre nous n'essaye véritablement de trouver des choses auquel s'attacher dans ce monde ! Moi, je compte juste y voir ses merveilles avant de disparaître à mon tour !

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Peach la laissa continuer :

_Et comme preuve, j'ai pleuré à la fin de leur conversation ! Pas en sachant que j'allais mourir, non ! J'ai pleuré en sachant que ma mission première, c'est à dire de rendre mon maître satisfait de moi, avait lamentablement ratée ! Je ne suis ici que pour le satisfaire et c'est ainsi que je comprends que je ne me comporte pas comme vous autres !

_Idiote ! s'écria soudain Peach, en rapprochant son front du sien.

La percutant de plein fouet, Peach tenta de lui faire suffisamment mal pour la faire sortir de sa transe. Néanmoins, à sa grande frustration, se fut elle-même qui se prit la tête tout ne commençant à pleurnicher :

_Je me suis fait mal !

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? s'étonna Bowsette, même pas certaine que Peach l'avait véritablement frappée.

_Peu importe que tu sois un objet, un esprit ou je ne sais quoi, tu es doté d'une conscience, Bowsette ! s'écria Peach ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais tu ne pourrais exprimé le moindre opinion ; le moindre désir … et encore moins la moindre affection !

_Affection ?

_Si tu étais dépourvu de la moindre âme, tu aurais continué à appeler Geela '' Maître '' comme il a dû te l'ordonner ! Quelqu'un dépourvu de conscience ne va alors pas faire le moindre effort pour compliquer cet ordre et va l'exécuter sans broncher ! Néanmoins, le fait que tu l'ai appelé autrement prouve quelque chose ! Ton cerveau interprète ce qu'il voit et ton cœur choisit, lui même, ce qu'il aime ! L'âme de Geela est peut-être dans ton corps pour te maintenir en vie, mais elle n'influence en rien tes décisions !

Restante, à son tour, silencieuse, Bowsette ne semblait maintenant que préoccuper par la cuisson des rongeurs. Cependant, à sa tête, il était clair qu'elle était songeuse. Influencé par les paroles de son maître, jamais elle ne s'était réellement questionnée sur le fait de savoir qui contrôlait son esprit. Mais maintenant, il lui était, en effet, vrai de constater qu'elle avait déjà fait plusieurs choses que Geela ne lui avait jamais ordonné de faire. Comme l'appeler '' père '', ou bien de s'enfuir du château afin de trouver un moyen de le rendre fier.

S'approchant d'elle, Peach ajouta :

_De plus, si l'âme de Geela contrôlait ton corps, tu aurais exactement la même conscience ! Or, tu es tout son contraire ! Toi, sous ton mode '' Peach '', tu es gentille et attentionné, avec un air naïve qui donne souvent l'impression d'entendre un enfant !

Et en mode Bowser, tu ne laisses personne te contrôler ! Ta conscience t'es … !

Prenant soudain l'un des rongeurs en train de griller, Bowsette l'enfonça en moins de deux dans la bouche de Peach. Prise par surprise, cette dernière mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de le retirer immédiatement de sa bouche :

_Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas !

_C'était juste pour que tu te taises ! affirma Bowsette, en commençant son propre repas.

La voyant ainsi mordre dans la chair de l'animal, tout en croquant dans un fruit, Peach constata qu'elle ne semblait aucunement être dégoûté par ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle mangeait même cela assez rapidement.

_C'est si bon que ça ?

_Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre ! affirma Bowser, en continuant à manger ! Il est vrai que j'ai mangé de meilleur chose, au château, néanmoins, vu ce qui se passe quand je ne mange pas, il est indispensable pour moi de manger tout ce que je pourrais trouver !

« Elle est bien plus sérieuse que d'habitude ! remarqua Peach, en remarquant qu'elle se comportait comme un véritable soldat. »

Commençant elle-même à manger un fruit, Peach se mit alors à affirmer :

_Si tu aurais fait parti des gardes de mon château, jamais je ne t'aurais forcé à faire ce que tu comptes faire !

Immobilisant alors, Bowsette lui lança un regard, avant de finalement reprendre son repas sans rien dire.

Quelques heures, plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il ne restait que des os des anciens corps des rongeurs. Maintenant rassasié, Bowsette était allongée sur le côté et semblait dormir paisiblement, réchauffé par les flammes du feu de camp. Restant devant ce dernier, Peach était, quant à elle, bien moins décontractée que sa compagne. Malgré le feu, elle avait l'impression de mourir de froid, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Mais, le pire pour elle, en restant éveillé, était d'entendre divers bruits, provenant de la forêt qui les entouraient. Tournant le regard toutes les secondes, la pauvre princesse avait l'impression que quelque chose allait lui bondir dessus à tout instant. Un coup, elle entendit le cri d'un oiseau de nuit ; puis ce qui ressemblait à des bruits de pas et crut même apercevoir une silhouette dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Je veux partir ! avait-elle envie de crier, tandis qu'elle tremblait littéralement de peur. »

Tournant alors le regard vers Bowsette, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être frustrée par le fait qu'elle était responsable de sa situation. Le pire, c'était de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien fait, avant de s'endormir, pour empêcher Peach de s'échapper. La princesse avait donc la possibilité de partir à tout instant. Néanmoins, avec son détecteur à l'œil, Bowsette n'aurait aucun mal à la retrouver. Et le lui voler lui était impossible, puisque Peach était persuadée qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil léger.

De plus, elle n'avait aucune véritable idée de où elle était et de ce qui pouvait bien vivre dans cette forêt. Autant dire, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le courage de s'enfuir maintenant.

« Mario, viens vite, s'il te plaît ! »

Sentant une brise rafraîchir l'ensemble de son corps, Peach se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Voulant trouver un moyen de se réchauffer, plus efficace que le feu de camp, elle se rappela du fait que Bowsette était un vrai réservoir à flammes. Et puisque que la femme ne semblait aucunement souffrir du froid, Peach était certaine qu'elle pouvait faire chauffer son corps comme elle le souhaitait.

Se rapprochant alors d'elle, elle finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cependant, ceci ne changea en rien. Ne sentant aucunement plus de chaleur que tout à l'heure, Peach continua de grelotter.

Ainsi, l'entendant claquer des dents pendant quelques minutes, Bowsette finit par ouvrir un œil avant de lui demander :

_Mais vas-tu dormir, oui ?

_Mais il fait froid ! affirma Peach ! Et puis, n'as-tu pas peur des bruits, toi ?

Poussant alors un soupir d'agacement, Bowsette lui prit le bras avant de la tirer vers elle. Se retrouvant alors s'allonger contre elle, Peach sentit le corps de Bowsette de réchauffer tandis que cette dernière affirma :

_Chauffer mon corps me prend beaucoup d'énergie ! Donc, dépêches-toi de dormir !

Être ainsi chauffé et dans ses bras, Peach se sentit très vite réchauffé mais aussi, très étrangement, rassurée. Qu'elle pouvait le nier ou non, il était évident que la présence de Bowsette la rassurait.

_Merci beaucoup ! lui dit-elle alors, en levant son regard vers elle.

Étonnée de se faire remercier, alors qu'elle pensait n'avoir rien faire pour le mériter, Bowsette ne fit que détourner son visage et essaya de faire semblait que cela ne lui faisait rien.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était toujours éveillée. Baissant le regard, elle constata que Peach avait finalement pu trouver le sommeil, en restant allongé contre elle. Cependant, en s'endormant, Peach avait finit par enrouler ses bras autour de son corps. N'ayant jamais été victime de cette étrange étreinte, Bowsette se sentit assez mal à l'aise, tandis que cela semblait réconforter Peach. Pourtant, elle n'essaya pas de bouger, en voyant la deuxième fille dormir si paisiblement.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle murmura :

_Le voyage va être long !

Allongé contre un arbre, Bowser Jr était en train de fixé la colonne de fumée qui s'élevait au loin. Ayant deviné que Bowsette était à l'origine de ce feu de camp, la jeune tortue avait fini par calculé sa puissance. S'étant alors arrêté à quelques centaines de mètres du camp, il avait lui-même élu domicile non loin d'elle, tout en ne se risquant pas d'allumer aussi un feu pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Se demandant si dormir était une bonne idée, il se mit à fixer sa main, où un bracelet était fixé. Étant un '' cadeau '' de Geela, ce dernier avait pour but de brouiller le détecteur de cette dernière et, assez empêcher que sa puissance ne s'affiche. Ainsi, il pouvait la suivre sans risquer de se faire prendre.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, Mario et Luigi doivent déjà être en route pour la retrouver ! Pour qu'ils les rattrapent, je laisserais des indices de passage, derrière moi ! Dommage que ce truc ne peut me dire où ils sont ! »

Espérant un miracle, Bowser Jr appuya sur son détecteur, pour n'y voir que la puissance de Bowsette. En la lisant une nouvelle fois, quelque chose remonta dans la mémoire de la jeune tortue.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter le château, avant que les frères italiens n'arrivent, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se servir de l'appareil afin de calculer la puissance de Geela. Mais, à sa grande surprise, au lieu de nombres, se fut un point d'interrogation qui fut affiché, comme si le détecteur n'avait pas la possibilité de lire son pouvoir.

_Était-ce normal ? Est-ce que Geela est-il vraiment un simple savant avec les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ? Ou bien quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'il ne le laisse paraître ?

Se rappelant ensuite du coup de poing que l'homme avait pu donner à Bowsette, lorsque cette dernière l'avait appelé père, il remarqua :

_Même s'il l'avait surprise, il ne l'aurait jamais fait tomber s'il était aussi faible qu'il ne nous le fait penser !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Expirant longuement, Peach sentait une goutte de sueur couler sur son front. Marchant derrière Bowsette, elle se sentit de plus en plus fatiguée tandis que les deux filles montaient une pente pour se retrouver au -dessus d'une colline.

« Je suis si fatiguée ! pensa-t-elle. »

Néanmoins, il n'était pas question pour elle de s'arrêter et montrer à Bowsette qu'elle était réellement faible physiquement. Pourtant, sa camarade devait sûrement s'en douter puisqu'elle lui jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil pour être certaine que Peach n'était pas sur le point de succomber à cause de la fatigue. De ce fait, elle finit par s'asseoir, au sommet de la colline, et attendit que la princesse la rattrape.

_Princesse, vous êtes vraiment très lente !

_Pas la peine de me rabaisser ! s'écria Peach, en reprenant son souffle.

Décidant de la laisser se reposer quelques instants, Bowsette l'interrogea :

_Au fait, ne serais-tu pas où nous pourrons trouver une ville ?

_Hum ? Pour quoi faire ?

_Puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que nous rencontrerons, une fois à Morkitu, il est préférable que nous nous achetions à manger, pendant que nous le pouvons encore !

_Eh bien, j'ai bien une idée où nous arrêter, mais … je crois que nous n'avons pas d'argent !

_Pas grave, je n'aurais qu'à faire peur aux gens et toi tu voleras de la nourriture pendant que j'attirerais l'attention ! affirma Bowsette, d'un air sérieux.

_Pas question ! Le vol, c'est mal aussi !

_Pourtant, l'un des soldats de Bowser m'a dit que c'était la chose à faire pour survivre sans un sou !

_Je refuse de le faire !

_Tu tiens vraiment à manger des rats pendant tout le voyage ? s'étonna Bowsette.

Aussitôt, le visage de Peach trahit une hésitation tandis que Bowsette état parvenue, sans le vouloir, à trouver un argument de choc pour la faire changer d'avis.

_Heu … je … !

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer, elle entendit soudain Bowsette gémir de douleur, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? l'interrogea Peach, appeuré qu'elle passe en mode '' Bowser ''.

_Ma tête ! rugit Bowsette ! J'ai mal à la tête !

* * *

Flottant dans les airs, tout en était assis en tailleur, Geela brillait de mille feux, tandis qu'une grimace apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il s'efforçait à se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le voyant faire, sans rien dire, Bowser montrait néanmoins un signe d'impatience en tapant des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Depuis la visite de Mario et Luigi, le roi avait dû rester dans son château, en l'attente d'une nouvelle de la confrontation entre les deux frères et Bowsette. Comme l'avait suggéré Geela, une armée avait été préparé pour les attaquer au moment venu et, si tout allait bien, Juniors devait toujours suivre Bowsette à la trace.

Soudain, ouvrant les yeux, Geela semblait reprendre vie, tandis qu'il se laissa tomber par terre.

_Enfin ! se réjouit-il.

_Hum ? Qui a-t-il ?

_J'ai pu reconnecter mon esprit avec l'âme dans le corps de Bowsette ! De ce fait, je peux enfin communiquer avec son esprit et la forcer à suivre des ordres de loin !

_Quoi ? Dans ce cas, ceci veut donc dire que tu peux lui ordonner de revenir ici ?

_Si son esprit est faible, c'est faisable ! affirma Geela ! Néanmoins, je pense que je pourrais juste la forcer à s'arrêter et rester où elle est, en attendant que Mario et Luigi arrivent jusqu'à elle !

Et pour le prouver, il se concentra de nouveau, avant de murmurer :

_Bowsette … c'est ton maître qui te parle !

Hurlant quasiment de douleur, en se tenant toujours la tête, Bowsette avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer son cerveau.

_Bowsette, qui a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Peach, en la voyant tomber à genou.

_J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! cria Bowsette, tandis que ses doigts menacèrent de fissurer son crâne.

'' Bowsette … c'est … parle ! entendit-elle soudain. ''

« Une voix ? s'étonna Bowsette, en ne se doutant pas que son maître était à l'origine de ça. »

_Ha ! On veut contrôler mon cerveau ! hurla-t-elle, en se roulant dans l'herbe.

'' Obéis-moi ! lui ordonna la voix ! Obéis-moi ! ''

_Jamais ! rétorqua Bowsette, en enflammant soudain son corps, tandis que de nombreuses veines apparurent sur son front.

* * *

Surpris par la soudaine douleur de Bowsette, Juniors, caché derrière un bosquet, eut la surprise de voir son détecteur s'allumer :

_120 … 135 … 140 ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais sa puissance ne fait qu'augmenter ! Elle passe en mode '' Bowser '' ou quoi ?

* * *

Hurlant de plus belle, Bowsette enfonça littéralement ses longs ongles da sla peau de sa tête, créant ainsi des petites blessures qui menacèrent de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle exerçait de la force dans ses doigts.

La voyant faire, Peach lui saisit soudain un bras avant de s'écrier :

_Arrêtes ! Tu vas te tuer !

_J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! ne put que dire Bowsette, en ne sachant même plus qui était à côté d'elle.

'' Obéis-moi, Bowsette ! C'est un ordre ! ''

_Dégages de ma tête ! ordonna-t-elle, en criant si fort qu'une onde de choc se fit sentir autour d'elle.

La terre en train de trembler sous ses pieds fit tomber Peach tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle aperçut ceux de Bowsette devenir entièrement rouge pendant un instant.

Mais, la seconde suivante, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initial, avant que Bowsette ne pose un genou au sol, tout en prenant une longe inspiration. Ayant toujours la tête endolorie, elle ne put cependant se sentir soulager tandis qu'elle n'entendit plus la moindre voix dans sa tête.

_Seul mon maître à le droit de me donner des ordres ! affirma-t-elle, en ne comprenant toujours pas que Geela était à l'origine de sa douleur.

Tombant en arrière, Juniors se mit soudain à claquer des dents tandis qu'il fixait le détecteur qui venait de tomber de tomber au sol.

_C'est … C'est impossible ! s'apeura-t-il, en se rappelant du dernier nombre qu'il avait affiché, avant que Bowsette ne retrouve ses esprits ! C'est impossible qu'elle est pu avoir une telle force ! Parce que sinon … sinon … ! Sinon, nous aurons des gros ennuis !

Sortant de sa transe, Geela serra son poing de rage, tandis qu'il se mit à crier de colère :

_Impossible ! Elle a réussi à m'empêcher de la contrôler !

_Ta magie serait-elle plus faible que prévu ? se moqua Bowser, appréciant légèrement de voir Geela se faire battre par sa propre création.

Entendant des soldats se mettre alors à glousser, face à son échec, Geela affirma :

_Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !

Toujours en train de reprendre son souffle, Bowsette finit par se remettre debout, avant d'affirmer :

_Quelqu'un semble vouloir nous arrêter ! Dépêchons-nous de nous rendre à Morkitu !

_Attends ! Tu n'es pas en état de continuer ! rétorqua Peach ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

_Pour quoi faire ? l'interrogea Bowsette.

Comme si dieu voulait lui répondre, un orage se fit soudain entendre, avant qu'une violente pluie ne tombe.

_Autre chose ? l'interrogea Peach.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Bowsette se mit alors à crier, tout en se protégeant le visage :

_Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Heu … Ce n'est que de l'eau ! lui assura Peach,e n la voyant quasiment se mettre en boule, comem si l'eau était en fait de l'acide ! C'est de la pluie !

_De la quoi ?

« Je sens que je devrais vraiment lui apprendre beaucoup de chose sur le monde qui nous entoure ! remarqua Peach. »

_Ce n'est que de l'eau que rejette les nuages ! Ce n'est pas du tout dangereux ! Néanmoins, ce n'est pas agréable d'avoir les vêtements mouillés ! Il faudrait donc trouver une habitation pour être à l'abri !

_Il doit y avoir une, là-bas ! lui apprit Bowsette, en désignant une direction du doigt ! Mon détecteur m'annonce qu'il y a une centaine de petites forces, là-bas, ainsi qu'une un peu plus grande !

Ne laissant pas le temps à Peach de lu répondre, elle la prit soudain pour la mettre sur son épaule, et se mit à courir pour empêcher l'eau de continuer à couler dans ses cheveux, qui ne cessèrent de lui tomber devant les yeux. Pour elle, il était tout de suite clair qu'elle n'était pas fait pour aimer la pluie.

* * *

Surpris, eux aussi par cette pluie soudaine, Mario et Luigi s'étaient abrités sous un énorme arbre.

_Bon sang, cet orage tombe vraiment au mauvais moment ! s'énerva Luigi, en tapant dans un caillou.

Regardant le sol où une empreinte pouvait être vue, il affirma :

_Nous étions en train de suivre une superbe piste et à cause de cette pluie, elle risque de s'effacer !

En effet, bien enfoncer dans le sol, une empreinte de dinosaure, semblable à celle que laisse les pieds de Bowser, en plus petit, pouvait être vu montrant que quelqu'un lui ressemblant était passé par là.

_Ce matin, nous avons pu trouver un camp montrant que deux personnes avaient dormi là cette nuit ! Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas très loin derrière !

Malgré ses paroles, Mario avait, étrangement, conservé le silence, et semblait pensif.

_Un problème, Mario ?

_Cette fille … Bowsette ! Quand je vois ces empreintes, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond !

_Comment ça ?

_Ses pieds … je suis certain qu'ils étaient semblables à ceux d'un humain et non pas à ceux de Bowser !

_Quoi ? Mais alors à qui appartiennent ces empreintes dans ce cas ?

_On a pisté tellement de fois la famille de Bowser que je suis certain qu'elles appartiennent à son fils !

_Tu veux dire qu'il poursuit Bowsette afin de venger son père ?

_Sûrement ! Néanmoins, je trouve que ces empreintes sont bien trop net pour que cette piste ne soit pas laissez là, au hasard ! J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il fait exprès de nous montrer le chemin !

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Je n'en sais rien, mais, si tu veux mon avis, il n'y aura sûrement pas qu'un seul ennemi à battre, dans cette histoire ! Qui plus est, je n'aime pas trop la direction que prenne ces empreintes !

_Pourquoi , il y a quoi dans cette direction ?

_Tu dois pourtant le savoir ! C'est par là que se trouve la demeure la plus hanté du royaume ! Le manoir Boo !

* * *

_Grrr ! Tu parles d'une douche ! grogna Bowsette, en laissant Peach descendre de son épaule.

Se laissant tomber sur ses pieds, cette dernière fixa l'énorme demeure qui leur faisait face. Semblant être abandonné, sa façade trahissait son fort âge par les nombreux trous ainsi que la peinture qui avait depuis longtemps été détérioré. Il manqua de nombreux morceaux sur la toiture ; l'une des cheminées s'était à moitié effondré et le tout faisait fort ressembler à un endroit hanté.

Pourtant, n'y étant jamais allé, Peach ne comprit pas que le bâtiment qui leur faisait face était le repaire des Boos.

_C'est sinistre ! affirma-t-elle.

_Je m'en fiche ! J'en ais assez d'être trempé ! affirma Bowsette, en ne se faisant pas prier pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Toquant contre cette dernière, elle attendit quelques instants, sans que cela ne fasse venir personne.

_Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Oh hé ?

Aucune réponse.

_Je doute que cet endroit soit habité ! affirma Peach, en la rejoignant.

_Super ! se réjouit aussitôt Bowsette ! Donc, je peux faire ça !

Levant sa jambe, elle donna un magnifique coup avec son tibia, qui fracassa la double porte, sous le regard effaré de Peach.

_Mais que … ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_Bah, quoi ? Personne n'habite ici ?

_On n'en sert rien ! Si ça se trouve, c'est la résidence secondaire de quelqu'un ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi sans penser aux conséquences !

_Quelles consé … ?

N'ayant même pas la peine de finir de parler, Bowsette se prit de nouveau la tête, tout en se mettant à crier de douleur.

_Non, pas encore ! rugit-elle.

Pourtant, ce fut bel et bien la voix de tout à l'heure qui se mit à attaquer son esprit.

'' Je t'ordonne de rester où tu es et de te battre contre Mario ! Tu m'entends ? »

_Ah, sors de ma tête ! lui ordonna Bowsette, dont la douleur prit le dessus sur sa raison.

Sentant encore plus de douleur que tout à l'heure, la pauvre femme se retrouva vite à terre, à se tordre de douleur. Comprenant qu'elle refaisait une crise, Peach allait se précipiter vers elle, quand une lance passa entre les deux femmes, avant de se planter dans un mur.

_Que … ? s'étonna Peach, en tournant le regard.

Trahissant sa peur, ce dernier s'écarquilla, tandis qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, en voyant plusieurs dizaines de Boos en train de flotter dans les airs, non loin d'elle. Et vu leurs regards colérique, il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas content que des inconnus se soient invités chez eux.

_J' y crois pas, elles ont caché la porte ! cria l'un d'eux.

_Vous avez vu ? Se sont des humains ! Je pensais pourtant qu'un traité de paix allait s'établir entre eux et nous !

_Oui, c'est pour ça que Mario et Luigi étaient venus il y a deux jours !

_Hein ? s'étonna Peach.

« Ne me dites pas que je suis … dans le manoir des Boos ! »

_Qui ose me déranger pendant ma séance de maquillage ? rugit soudain une voix, tandis qu'une silhouette traversa le plafond pour se retrouver devant les autres boos. Plus grande qu'eux, la nouvelle silhouette portait aussi un ruban rose sur le côté gauche de sa '' tête '' tandis qu'une de ses mains tenait un éventail.

_Maîtresse Rosaboo ! la reconnurent les autres Boos.

Les ignorant, la nouvelle venue regarda la porte fracassée contre le sol, puis les deux nouvelles venues. N'étant pas du tout préoccupé par la crise de douleur de Bowsette, elle demanda à Peach :

_C'est vous qui avez cassé notre porte !

_Euh … je … ! bégaya Peach, en essayant de formuler les bon mots ! Nous ne savions pas que cet endroit était habité et donc nous … !

_Toi ? la coupa soudain Rosaboo, en ayant soudain une illumination dans son esprit ! Mais tu es … tu es la princesse Peach !

_Quoi, Peach ? s'étonnèrent les autres boos.

_Que fais-tu ici ? rugit Rosaboo ! Es-tu personnellement venue ici pour nous attaquer ? Je pensais qu'un traité de paix devait être signé entre nous et les humains d'ici la semaine prochaine !

_Nous ne sommes pas venus vous attaquer ! rétorqua Peach ! Nous n'avions aucune idée de qui était présent ici et, voulant nous protéger de la pluie, Bowsette a cassé la porte car personne ne nous avait répondu ! Ce n'est pas une déclaration de guerre !

_Bowsette ? s'étonna Rosaboo, en se laissant tomber près de la seconde personne ! Attends, ne me dits pas que cette femme à un lien de parenté avec Bowser ?

* * *

Loin de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Bowsette était toujours en train de lutter face à la voix qui tentait de prendre possession de son cerveau.

'' Vas-tu m'obéir, bon sang ? Ça ne sert à rien de lutter ! ''

_Dégages de ma tête ! ordonna Bowsette.

'' Tu l'auras voulu ! s'écria Geela, en se concentrant au maximum pour se faire obéir. ''

Amplifiant ainsi la douleur de sa création, il fit pousser un énorme cri à Bowsette, qui put se faire entendre dans tout le manoir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ? voulut savoir Rosaboo, en se bouchant les oreilles.

Sentant alors sa présence, Bowsette fit la dernière chose que quiconque aurait pensé. Se mettant soudain à genoux, elle dirigea ensuite sa bouche vers Rosaboo, avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Surprise par son geste, le fantôme n'eut même pas le temps de fuir qu'une partie de son '' corps '' s'était déjà fait inspirée dans la bouche de Bowsette.

_Non ! Non ! NOOOON ! hurla-t-elle, en essayant de se débattre.

_Maîtresse ! hurlèrent les autres Boos.

_Bowsette, arrêtes-ça ! lui ordonna Peach, en craignant le pire.

Trop tard. Refermant sa bouche, dès que l'ensemble de Rosaboo fut emprisonnée à l'intérieur, Bowsette se mit ensuite à concentré toute son énergie, jusqu'à se mettre à émettre une lumière intense qui éblouit l'ensemble de la salle. Apeuré par cette dernière, de nombreux Boos prirent la fuite, tandis que les autres se mirent à crier quand la lumière leurs brûlèrent les yeux.

Mettant à temps son bras devant les siens, Peach ne put que déglutir en n'ayant aucune idée de ce que Bowsette était en train de faire.

« Non, si jamais elle la tue, les boos vont nous déclarer la guerre pour de bon ! Qu'essaye-t-elle de faire ? La manger ? »

Soudain la lumière s'atténua ne laissant voir que la silhouette de Bowsette, qui se tenait maintenant debout. Essoufflé, elle montra une grande fatigue tandis que son corps menaçait à tout instant de s'écrouler. Par contre, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Rosaboo autour d'elle.

_Que … ? Que … ? s'étonna un Boo ! Maîtresse ?

_Ordure ! cria un autre Boo, en fonçant vers Bowsette ! Tu vas le payer !

S'apprêtant à l'imiter, d'autres Boos s'immobilisèrent, néanmoins, en voyant Bowsette ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Néanmoins, au lieu d'inspirer une nouvelle fois, se fut presque en crachant qu'elle laissa partir une fumée blanche de sa gorge. Scintillant légèrement, cette dernière se mit à flotter au-dessus de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle commença à prendre la forme d'une silhouette.

_Mon … Mon corps ! Mon magnifique corps ! se plaignait une voix.

Écarquillant les yeux, Peach et les Boos purent alors voir une jeune femme être créé à partir de la fumée, tandis qu'elle avait exactement la même voix que Rosaboo.

_Comment est-ce possible ? cria-t-elle, tandis que ses yeux devinrent rouges.

Prenant l'aspect d'une Bowsette sous forme fantomatique, mais sans ses cornes et sa carapace, Rosaboo ressemblait maintenant à une véritable humaine, pourvue d'une couronne Deluxe sur le sommet de la tête.

Tremblant quasiment de peur, cette dernière se mit à fixer ses mains et put y compter cinq doigts à chacune. Baissant ensuite le regard pour voir le reste de son corps, son regard s'affola peu à peu, avant qu'elle ne se décide à se toucher le visage.

_Mon corps ! Mon corps !

Puis, finalement, son visage devient obscure tandis qu'elle se mit à grogner :

_Mon magnifique corps !

Sentant qu'elles allaient subir sa colère, Peach se cacha aussitôt derrière Bowsette, qui essayait, quant à elle, de savoir qui était devant elle.

Pourtant, au lieu de se mettre en colère, Rosaboo se mit soudain à pleurer en cascade, tel un enfant, tandis qu'elle supplia :

_Mon corps ! Rendez-moi mon magnifique corps !

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Geela finit par se courber tandis qu'une douleur se fit sentir dans son propre corps.

_Impossible !

_Hum ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea Bowser.

_Mon âme ! Bowsette est parvenue à séparer l'âme de son corps en deux et a déposé l'une des parties dans le corps d'une autre personne !

_Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

_J'en ais aucune idée ! Mais maintenant, il m'est impossible de pouvoir la contacter de nouveau ! De plus, en donnant une parcelle de mon âme, à une autre personne, elle est parvenue à faire baisser mes pouvoirs !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Euh … quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Bowsette, en levant la tête.

Flottant à quelques mètres du sol, devant elle, se trouvait toujours la silhouette transformée de Rosaboo qui, sans que Bowsette n'en connaisse la raison, était en train de pleurer comme une fontaine, tout en réclamant qu'on lui redonne son corps. Derrière la fantôme, plusieurs Boos étaient en train de la regarder avec des avis mitigés. Certains regardèrent Bowsette avec crainte ; d'autres fixèrent Rosaboo avec curiosité, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver ; et enfin, la majorité d'entre eux avaient vu leurs yeux se changer en cœur, dès que ces derniers s'étaient posés sur le corps de la fantôme. À croire que la plupart d'entre eux appréciaient bien plus son nouveau physique que l'ancien.

_Je … Je crois que tu viens de faire une nouvelle boulette ! affirma Peach, en attendant comment les fantômes allaient réagir.

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! rugit soudain Rosaboo, en passant d'une totale pleurnicheuse, à une fille ayant le regard d'un psychopathe.

Ouvrant en grand sa bouche, elle laissa sortir une imposante langue, tandis qu'un large sourire sinistre se retrouva sur son visage. Arrivant devant Bowsette, elle colla son visage devant le sien avant d'affirmer :

_Si tu ne veux pas que je te massacres, tu as intérêt à rendre mon corps comme il était, tu as compris ?

_Hein ? Rendre ton corps ? s'étonna Bowsette.

_Tu as changé son corps après l'avoir aspiré ! lui expliqua Peach.

_Quoi ? J'ai fait ça, moi ? demanda Bowsette, en se pointant du doigt.

Pensant qu'elle se fichait d'elle, Rosaboo commença à lui saisir les épaules avant de se mettre à la secouer :

_Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Rends-moi tout de suite mon corps sinon je te transperce le cœur ! Pas question que je reste dans un corps aussi laid !

_Laid ? répéta Bowsette, en la regardant plus attentivement ! Moi, je te trouve mignonne comme tout !

S'arrêtant un instant, le temps que son visage se mit quelque peu à rougir, Rosaboo finit par retrouver son visage de psychopathe avant d'affirmer :

_Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Je sais très bien que je suis laide ! Et pas question de le rester !

Tout à coup, elle se remit à pleurer avant de sangloter :

_Non, je ne veux pas qu'on me rejette à nouveau, à cause de ça !

« Elle a été éjecté à cause de sa laideur ? s'étonna Peach, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. »

Voyant alors une opportunité de calmer la situation, elle s'écria :

_Ce que vous êtes belle, Rosaboo !

_Hein ? s'étonna le fantôme, en ayant presque oublié le présence de la princesse ! Moi ? Belle ?

_Bien sûr ! Qui peut donc, sur cette Terre, rivaliser avec votre beauté ? Personne ! Vous êtes la plus magnifique des femmes ! Et, maintenant, votre beauté n'a jamais été aussi belle !

Jouant à quitte ou double, elle se tourna alors vers les autres Boos avant de leur demander :

_N'est ce pas que votre maîtresse est magnifique ?

_Oh oui, elle est très belle ! affirma l'un d'entre eux, en devenant rouge.

_Là, j'ai vraiment envie de devenir son esclave !

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me regarde !

Se laissant tomber vers le sol, en entendant autant de compliments sur elle, Rosaboo fut surprise de sentir les mains de Peach attraper les siennes, tandis qu'elle lui affirma :

_C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir voir de mes propres yeux votre immense beauté !

Rougissant, pour de bon, la tête de Rosaboo laissa échapper des jets de vapeurs. Pourtant, se retournant aussitôt, elle afficha son regard psychopathe, tout en continuant de rougir :

_Stupide humaine ! Comme si tes compliments me faisaient quelque chose ! Après tout, il est évident que je suis l'être le plus magnifique de cette planète ! N'est-ce pas, vous autres ?

_Oui, ma lady ! assurèrent les Boos, en s'agenouillant presque devant elle.

Ayant toujours du mal à comprendre la situation, Bowsette demanda :

_Donc, pouvons-nous rester le temps qu'il pleuve ?

_Toi, la morue, tu peux dégager de chez moi ! rugit Rosaboo, en recollant son visage sinistre contre le sien ! Je te déteste toujours !

Cependant, sa colère diminua quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Bowsette commencer à contenir des larmes tandis qu'elle se tourna vers Peach :

_Pourquoi elle me déteste ? Je ne lui ais rien fait de mal !

_Non, mais ne t'y mets pas aussi ! s'écria Peach.

Soupirant alors, la pauvre princesse ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front, tout en affirmant :

_Décidément, je ne suis pas aidé !

Au bout de quelques minutes, où Peach avait dû amadouer la reine des lieux en la couvrant de compliments, les deux jeune femmes avaient eu l'autorisation de rester dans le manoir.

Au départ, il était convenue que, pour se faire un minimum pardonner, Bowsette devait réparer la porte qu'elle avait cassé. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle avait eu un marteau en main, la jeune femme avait réussit à détruire une partie d'un mur, en voulant remettre la porte debout. De ce fait, avant que leur demeure ne s'écroule pour de bon, les Boos n'eurent d'autre choix que de la remplacer.

Se regardant, quant à elle, dans un miroir que comportait la salle à manger, Rosaboo se retourna dans tous les sens afin de regarder son nouveau corps, dans les moindres détails.

_Finalement, ce nouveau profil n'est pas si mal que ça ! affirma-t-elle, avec son regard sinistre ! Avec ce dernier, je pourrais facilement appâter des humains pour qu'ils deviennent mes esclaves !

_Nous sommes sur le point de signer un traité de paix ! lui rappela Peach ! Si, de votre côté, vous promettez de rester ben gentiment, dans votre demeure, nous promettons, en échange de ne plus envoyer Luigi, faire le ménage ici, avec son aspirateur !

Grimaçant, en entendant ce prénom maudit, Rosaboo dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

_Soyez gentille de ne pas prononcer ce prénom devant moi !

_Euh, maîtresse, nous avons un problème ! l'informa un Boo.

_Quoi donc ?

_Elle est en train de manger toutes nos provisions ! affirma-t-il, en désignant Bowsette.

Cette dernière, assise à table, non loin de Peach était quasiment en train d'ingurgiter la nourriture que quelques Boos lui apportaient. Voyant la grande quantité de plats qui était déjà à côté d'elle, Rosaboo s'écria :

_Hé, il ne faut pas se gêner !

_Bah quoi ? Tu nous as permise de prendre quelque chose à manger !

_Oui, mais pas de te goinfrer !

_Veuillez l'excuser, magnifique maîtresse ! s'écria Peach ! C'est juste qu'il est préférable pour nous qu'elle soit rassasiée plutôt qu'avec le ventre vide !

_Vu ce qu'elle a déjà fait à mon corps, ça ne changera en rien pour moi ! rétorqua le fantôme.

Agacée par le fait qu'elle se montre aussi froide avec elle, Bowsette s'écria :

_Hé, j'en ais assez de tes remarques ! Si tu étais comme ça, avant de devenir un fantôme, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu t'es fait rejeter !

_Bowsette ! voulut l'arrêter Peach.

Trop tard. Perdant son sourire vaniteux, Rosaboo n'afficha plus qu'un visage choqué et bouleversé, avant de finalement quitter la pièce le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

_Non, mais ça ne va pas de dire ça ? voulut savoir Peach, en se tournant vers Bowsette ! Je te rappelle qu'elle nous a permise de rester ici !

_Elle n'arrête pas d'être méchante avec moi alors que je ne lui ais rien fait ! se défendit Bowsette.

_Tu lui as réellement fait quelque chose, c'est juste que tu n'arrives pas à t'en souvenir ! rétorqua Peach ! Et, en attendant, tu l'as blessée !

Se levant alors, la princesse sortit de la salle, pour se mettre à la poursuite du fantôme, laissant une Bowsette se demandant toujours ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

_Je la déteste ! Je la déteste !

Recroquevillé derrière un mur, dans un coin sombre du manoir, Rosaboo était en train de sangloter, tandis qu'une immense haine commença à se former contre celle qui avait eu le culot de la critiquer :

_Cette Bowsette … je ne veux plus jamais la voir !

_Rosaboo ? l'interrogea une voix.

_Hein ? sursauta cette dernière, en apercevant Peach à côté d'elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de vous ?

Pour toute réponse, la fantôme fit la moue, tout en tournant la tête sur le côté. Malgré cela, Peach décida de prendre ça pour un '' oui '' et prit le risque de se laisser tomber près d'elle.

_Si je suis venue, c'est pour vous présenter des excuses pour les mots de Bowsette ! Pour sa défense, elle ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous comportez ainsi contre elle ! Et puis, son côté naïve et enfantin ne lui font pas comprendre que ce qu'elle a dit est mal !

_Je m'en fiche ! affirma le fantôme ! Je ne veux plus d'elle ici ! Personne n'a le droit de critiquer la personne que j'étais avant que je ne devienne un fantôme !

Le silence tomba alors, tandis que Peach tentait de formuler correctement les mots de sa prochaine question. Finalement, elle demanda :

_Est-ce que, par hasard, vous étiez une noble, de votre vivant ?

_Bien sûr que j'en étais une ! affirma-t-elle ! J'étais même la plus belle diva de mon royaume ! Mais, même si j'adorais ma beauté, je ne la préservais que pour une raison !

_Laquelle ?

_Pour l'homme que j'aimais ! affirma Rosaboo ! Lors de mes dix-sept, je l'ai épousé, lors d'un mariage arrangé ! Au départ, j'ai fait peu d'efforts pour me rapprocher de lui, étant certaine qu'il ne voulait que la fortune de ma famille ! Mais, un jour, un puissant mage m'avait kidnappé, en espérant m'échanger contre une rançon ! Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, mon mari n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour venir se battre contre lui et son armée ! Malgré la puissance de ce mage, ainsi que celle de son armée, jamais mon époux n'avait eut l'idée de reculer ! Et, comme si même les dieux lui avaient prêtés leurs forces, il est parvenu à vaincre le mage et à me délivrer ! C'est ainsi que j'avais compris qu'il m'aimait d'un amour véritable !

_C'est si touchant ! affirma Peach.

_Oui ! Je n'avais jamais connu d'homme plus courageux que lui ! Et depuis lors, je n'avais consacré mes journées que pour lui plaire et devenir sa femme idéale ! Jour après jour, j'ai pris soin de mon visage, pour le rendre plus beau qu'il ne l'était hier, jusqu'à ce que ma beauté rivalise avec celle d'une déesse ! Au début, cela fonctionnait et je me sentais joyeuse à chaque fois qu'il me disait que j'étais la plus belle à ses yeux ! Mais, ça a fini par dégénérer !

_Comment ça ?

_Outre que mon mari, de nombreux nobles avaient entendu parler de ma beauté et un seul regard sur moi avait suffit pour que ces derniers tombent littéralement fou amoureux de moi ! Et ceci a très vite énervé leurs épouses, qui m'accusèrent aussitôt de voler leurs hommes ! Pour se venger, elles ont alors usé d'un stratagème pour me faire venir dans une pièce, avant de se mettre à plusieurs pour me frapper à coups de gourdins et détruire ainsi mon visage !

Repensant à ses affreux souvenirs, Rosaboo se mit à sangloter avant de continuer :

_Quand elles ont avait eu finit avec moi, plusieurs de mes dents avaient été brisé ; mon nez s'était retrouvé cassé ; des bleus et des hématomes recouvraient l'intégralité de mon corps ; mes cheveux avaient été tondus … en gros, j'étais, en un instant passé de la belle à la bête ! Et, ne voulant pas que me faire rejeter par mon mari, à cause de cela, j'ai aussitôt décidé qu'il ne devait pas me voir ainsi ! Sachant très bien que mes agresseurs reviendront, à un moment ou un autre, pour me frapper de nouveau, quand l'envie le leur prendrait, je n'ai pas hésité à monter dans la plus haute tour de mon château et j'ai sauté du haut de cette dernière !

Aussitôt, le regard de Peach s'écarquilla de surprise, avant qu'elle ne le baisse mystérieusement pour le cacher.

_Tu comprends maintenant quelle horrible chose m'est arrivée ? l'interrogea Rosaboo ! Sans ma beauté, je ne suis plus rien ! C'est pour cela que je me suis mise en colère contre ton amie qui m'a retiré tout ce qui me restait : mon précieux corps !

_Non, Bowsette ne vous a rien retiré du tout ! rétorqua soudain Peach.

Relevant son visage, elle permit au fantôme de voir de la colère, dans son regard, tandis qu'elle affirma :

_C'est vous qui avez tout abandonné ! En vous suicidant pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez abandonné votre vie, vos rêves et votre royaume ! Vous vous êtes comportés en tant qu'égoïste !

Prenant alors son visage de psychopathe, Rosaboo rugit aussitôt :

_Suicider pour une quelconque raison ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Puisque ma beauté m'avait été retiré, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien me rester ?

_L'amour de votre mari ! rétorqua soudain Peach ! En vous suicidant, vous avez trahi ce dernier !

_Qu … Quoi ?

_Si votre époux s'était battu à corps et âme pour vous sauver, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il vous aurait rejeté parce que des malotrus vous aurez menacé et frappé ! Moi, j'en doute ! À la place, je suis certaine qu'il aurait continué à vous aimer et faire en sorte que plus personne ne puisse s'en prendre à vous !

La saisissant par son cou, l'une des mains de Rosaboo la souleva au-dessus du sol, avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Avec un visage de pur rage, le fantôme lui ordonna :

_Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

_Ah oui ? Alors petite question : dans votre ancienne vie, est-ce que votre homme a dit une seule fois qu'il ne vous aimait que par votre beauté ?

_Quoi ?

_Est-ce que pour lui, la femme idéale devait être celle dont la beauté égalisait celle d'une déesse ?

_Non, mon mari me disait toujours que la femme idéale, à ses yeux, est une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et dont l'amour qu'il ressentirait pour elle serait réciproque à son égard !

_Alors pourquoi cette comédie sur votre suicide à cause de votre beauté volée ? Ce n'était pas pour votre mari que vous faisiez autant d'efforts pour être la plus belle de votre royaume … !

_Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Rosaboo.

_ … ni pour les regards des autres hommes … ! continua Peach.

_Tais-toi ! répéta le fantôme, en l'étranglant davantage.

_C'était … pour vous ! parvint à articuler la princesse.

À cet instant, comme si ces trois mots avaient brisé son esprit, Rosaboo lâcha soudain la princesse, tandis que son regard devint livide.

_Pour … Pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Toussant alors, tandis qu'elle se mit à respirer de nouveau, Peach eut ensuite le courage de continuer :

_Au départ, il est pour moi évident que vous vouliez vraiment que votre beauté vous permette de garder votre mari près de vous ! Mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, cet amour s'est soudain transformé en un nouveau sentiment : le narcissique ! Je l'ai compris en observant votre comportement depuis que nous sommes ici ! Devenir un fantôme ne change en rien le comportement des gens, de leur vivant ! À la fin de votre vie, vous ne vouliez plus seulement garder votre mari pour vous, vous vouliez qu'il vous adule ! Vous vous êtes progressivement transformé en un puits sans fond où les compliments pouvaient tomber en masse, sans jamais le remplir ! Puis, votre esprit s'est détruit lorsque votre beauté vous avez été retiré ! Vous avez alors compris que vous n'avez pas perdu votre époux ! Non, ce que vous craigniez de perdre, c'était ses louanges à votre égard !

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! affirma Rosaboo.

Tombant alors à genoux, elle se remit à pleurer, tout en affirmant :

_J'aimais mon mari ! J'aimais mon mari ! J'aimais … J'aimais … !

Se taisant soudain, elle fit soudain prit d'une révélation, quand elle murmura :

_J'aimais vraiment quand il me complimentait !

Voyant qu'elle venait, elle-même, de comprendre la véritable raison de sa transformation en fantôme, Peach décida de la laisser, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour elle.

_Nous partons ? s'étonna Bowsette, alors que Peach était revenue dans la salle à manger.

_Oui ! Je pense que Rosaboo ne veut certainement plus de nous ici !

_Mais il pleut toujours ! riposta sa camarade, en entendant toujours les gouttes d'eau percuter la toiture.

Néanmoins, mal à l'aise à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, Peach la prit par le bras, avant de lui demander :

_S'il te plaît, partons !

Constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, Bowsette décida de ne pas insister davantage.

_Bon très bien ! affirma-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers les fantômes ! Merci pour le repas !

_Hé, nous voulons être remboursé pour la porte que tu n'as même pas réparé et pour toutes nos réserves que tu as mangé ! rétorqua l'un des fantômes.

_Je n'ai pas d'argent ! avoua Bowsette ! Mais, si vous voulez, je crois que le roi Bowser en à plein !

_Le roi Bowser ?

_Oui, je suis l'un de ses commandants ! affirma Bowsette ! Dites-lui bonjour de ma part, si vous le voyez !

Ouvrant en grand leurs mâchoires, les Boos se mirent aussitôt à se courber devant elle avant d'affirmer :

_C'est un réel plaisir d'avoir une personne tel que vous dans notre modeste demeure ! Je vous pris d'excuser notre impolitesse, en votre égard !

_C'est bon ! affirma Bowsette ! Je n'aime pas vraiment avoir des privilèges ! Au château de Bowser, j'ai croisé plusieurs Boos et je me suis bien entendu avec eux ! Moi, j'ai souvent l'impression d'être un soldat comme un autre, c'est tout !

L'entendant parler avec autant de modestie, Peach avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à croire que son corps avait été créer à partir d'anciennes parties de Bowser, à croire que la couronne Deluxe avait prit le contrôle sur tout le reste.

Décidant alors de partir, les deux filles furent soudain stoppées par une voix, dans leur dos. Arrivant en traversant le plafond, Rosaboo était déjà de retour, au grand effroi de Peach, qui avait maintenant peur de l'avoir froissée.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Bowsette se courba soudain devant le fantôme avant de déclarer :

_Je suis désolée !

_Hein ? s'étonna le fantôme.

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir prit votre corps ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu faire ça et encore moins comment réparer ma bêtise ! Mais, en tout cas, je m'excuse pour ce que je vous ais fait, malgré le fait que cela ne réparera en rien mes fautes !

_N … Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ! affirma Rosaboo, d'une petite voix.

Honteuse d'avoir dit cela, elle finit cependant par ce diriger vers Peach, avant de lui demander :

_Princesse Peach, au sujet du traité de paix entre les humains et les Boos de ce manoir, puis-je imposer une autre condition ?

_Une autre condition ?

_Oui, en fait , je … ! commença timidement Rosaboo ! Cela ne fait qu'une vingtaine d'année que je suis morte, et, à cette époque, mon mari n'avait même pas vingt-cinq ans ! En toute logique, il est normal qu'il soit encore en vie !

S'arrêtant alors, le temps de formuler sa demande, elle se mit finalement à fermer les yeux avant de quasiment crier :

_Je … Je voudrais, en échange de ma signature, que vous me permettez de pouvoir sillonner le pays à la recherche de mon ancien mari, afin que je puisse le voir !

_Et pourquoi faire ?

_Pour … Pour lui demander pardon ! lui avoua le fantôme, en détournant le regard.

_Pour lui dire pardon de quoi ? insista Peach, dont le ton ne montrait aucune compassion à l'égard du fantôme.

Prenant soudain son courage à deux mains, le fantôme la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui affirmer :

_Pour lui dire pardon d'avoir épouser une femme aussi bête et narcissique que moi ! Pour lui dire pardon de l'avoir aussi égoïstement abandonné et pour … et pour … ! Et pour lui dire que je l'aime bien plus que je n'aimais ma beauté !

Ayant dit cette dernière phrase en détournant une nouvelle fois son regard, elle risque de regarder celui de Peach, en ayant peur que cela ne soit pas assez pour la convaincre. Pourtant, ce fut un large sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Peach, tandis qu'elle lui affirma :

_Dans ce cas, je vais faire mon possible pour que cette condition soit ajouter dans notre traité !

Sentant des larmes lui picorer de nouveau les yeux, Rosaboo fit néanmoins beaucoup d'efforts pour les retenir afin que l'image d'une vraie battante soit montrée :

_Merci princesse Peach ! Je me montrerais digne de votre confiance !

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre les deux femmes, se fut en regardant la pluie continuer à tomber par l'une des fenêtres de la salle que Bowsette finit par demander :

_Donc, nous pouvons rester jusqu'à ce que l'orage se termine, n'est-ce pas ?

_BOWSETTE !


End file.
